Second chances:A new terror the new generation
by XenaPotter
Summary: This is Part two of 2nd changes do come true. Faith and the gang has taken over the wizarding world and Hogwarts. Now their kids are about to start school with Tom Riddle, what the worst that can happen?
1. Katlynn Leigh Lupin

Summary: Faith and the gang has taken over the wizarding world and Hogwarts. Now their kids are about to start school with Tom Riddle, what the worst that can happen?

Dis: Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, how I wish. Anyone else does, this is my part two of 2nd chances to come true.

Note: My last story had their chapter name, I'm not sure if I'm going to do it with this story or not, I'm going to start out with it but not sure I'm going to keep it up.

Remember the more reviews I get the faster I write and update, and also remember no flames.

Now onto the story!

Chapter One: KatLynn Leigh Lupin

Eleven year old KatLynn Leigh Lupin was pretty tall for her age. Both her parents Faith Lupin and Remus Lupin was tall so there for she was. She had her mom's strawberry blonde hair, but her dad's golden eyes. She was told how her dad used to be a werewolf till her Uncle Zack made a potion to help stop being a werewolf. But she still had the senses, like she had good eye site, better hearing and smelling than other children. She also got her mom's power of controlling the weather. She just got onto the train waving bye to her family. She sat down bringing a book out, another thing she got from her dad she loves to read and study. Her door opens up and there stood a boy around her age with green eyes that reminded her of Harry, and black hair just like her cousin Harry Potter. Well Harry Potter wasn't really her cousin, just like Sirius Orion Black JR, and Audra Yuki Frost wasn't her cousin but their parents and her parents were best of friend like family so she grew up with thinking of them as cousin, just like thinking that James and Lily Potter, Shelley and Sirius Black, and Zack and Julie Frost was her Aunts and Uncles. So her and her brother Warren Slater Lupin calls them aunts and uncles, the other kids call their mom and dad aunt and uncle. She raises her right eyebrow, she saw her mom doing and kept trying till she got it down pack,

"Hello. May I help you?" the boy just looks at her with his eyebrow raised like her *copycat* she thought. He just sits down without saying a word to her, *How freaking rude, ok so ignored me I don't care* she just puts her head up a little than starts to read her book. She felt eyes on her she looks up to see the boy looking at her, she snarls and went back to reading. That's how she spent her trip to Hogwarts.

They arrived not too soon for her, and they got to the castle. They had to wait outside for the professor to let them in to be sorted. She was looking around the castle that her parents, Aunts and Uncles talked about all the time. She notice her Uncle James and Sirius coming into the castle and heading into what she knew was the Great Hall. A few minutes later they were being lead in by Professor McGonagall, during the sorting hat song she notice that the Headmaster Dumbledore was missing as was all the other teachers but Professor McGonagall. After everyone got seated into their new houses, she made it into the Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall stood up taping a glass,

"May I have your attention please" when the hall got quit she spoke again, "The Minster of Magic James Potter would like to have a few words before we start this school year" Kat watched her Uncle James come out, he was tall with hazel eyes, glasses and wild black hair, he gives a smile that she knows turns a lot of women knees weak,

"Hello everyone, as Professor McGonagall said, I'm Minster of Magic James Potter, my head Auror Sirius Black" she watched her other uncle come out, he was tall with longish black hair gray eyes, giving the same smile as Uncle James, she had to admit all her Uncles were handsome, Sirius waves to them,

"Now you're all probably wondering why we're here. It's a sad to time to let everyone know that Headmaster Dumbledore is no longer Headmaster, why I can't say. It should be up to your parents to tell you why" Kat mouth drops open with her Uncles announcement, *I'm sure going to write mom and dad asking them what's up* she thought to herself, her uncle continues,

"Now there was some rearranging with the teachers and everything going on. As you know we needed a new headmaster, so we got one. Please let me introduced to my good friend, Zachary Frost as the new Headmaster. He didn't get the job because he's a good friend but because he was voted in" Kat's mouth drops open, both James and Sirius snickers watching the niece's reaction to their news. Zack made his way out, he was still tall with black hair with crimson streaks, blue eyes with red pupil that was taking in the student's reaction to him being the new headmaster. He walks up to James shaking his hand,

"Thanks Minster, now as he said I'm the new headmaster, so for tonight I'm just going to tell you the changes in the staff, than let you all get some sleep. Professor McGonagall will remain the Transfiguration teacher but will also be my Deputy Headmistress" he waited till everyone was done clapping than continue,

"So the question is who's going to be the head of the house of Gryffindor" all the Gryffindor's heads were nodding, he smiles, "Let me introduced you to him, Mr. Lupin would be taking over the head of house for the Gryffindor's and the job of Ancient Runes" to Kat's horror her dad came walking out, his handsome smile in place, his golden eyes taking in everyone with his longish blonde hair. She groans, her Uncle Zack kept talking,

"Welcome Mr. Lupin. Now for the defense against dark arts is his lovely wife Faith who is going to be the head of Ravenclaw" Kat banged her head on the table, *Please stop talking Uncle Zack* but no he kept going,

"The head of house for Hufflepuff and teacher for charms is Shelley Black" her Aunt comes walking out, she banged her head harder, she knew she was giving herself a headache but didn't care. She was also wondering what was going to happen with her brother, and cousins. Not to mention when they go into labor you all could see they were about to go, as reading her mind Zack kept talking,

"Now as you can tell Mrs. Black and Mrs. Lupin re going to be going to have a baby, when they do someone will cover for them till they're better. Our new nurse is Lily Potter who is upstairs getting things ready, she also going to be having a baby" he smiles, "and Severus Snape will continue as head of Slytherin and the potion Professor" he looks around,

"Now only one for more thing, they will be younger kids around who belongs to the new Professor and me who will have a tutor staying her, my wife Julie will be teaching them, just a warning, the children are under age but they know how to defend their selves, and if they don't you better believe we will" he nods his head,

"Ok now that's done and over with why don't you all go ahead and go up to your houses and go to sleep. Just remember all of us are here for you. Goodnight"

_**Me: First chapter, Poor Kat**_

_**Kat: Yeah almost my whole family is working at Hogwarts**_

_**Remus: Yeah you got your good old dad there, and your mom plus your brother**_

_**Kat: Oh brother**_

_**Everyone laughs**_

_**Sirius: This story is also going to be co-written with Zachary Frost**_

_**James: yeah to make sure he's not put with Snape**_

_**Zack: You got it James….reviews will be nice**_

_**Everyone: Flames are not!**_


	2. Kat's Reaction

Dis: Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to us, anyone else does.

Chapter Two: Kat's Reaction written by Zach Frost….

While everyone else headed up to their respective dorms, Katlynn remained seated still banging her head on the table wondering what she did to deserve to have her whole extended family working and living at Hogwarts with her. "This is going to be a long and embarrassing year. Knowing my family, they going to be as corny, goofy, and lovey-dovey as they can just to annoy and embarrass me and the rest of us. Oh Merlin! Why oh why me?"

Zach, Faith, Shelley and the rest of the gang had been waiting for everyone to leave before they themselves went to bed. They were slightly surprised when they saw that Katlynn was still there and still banging her head. They knew she was going to ask them what in Merlin's beard was going on eventually, but they didn't expect it so soon. They walk over to her table, with Lupin asking "What are you still doing in here Honey?" when they get there.

Dark clouds start to form above them as Katlynn looks up and glares at her father and her extended family. "Don't give me that crap! You know why! Why didn't you guys tell me that you all where going to be here?!" Katlynn yells. It starts to rain as she finishes yelling, the temper she inherited from her mother along with her powers were getting the better of her.

"We thought it would ruin the surprise if we told you." answered her father, Remus Lupin. "And…",Remus and everyone else there all grin evilly as they all speak as one,

"we all thought it would be funny to see your reaction."

Katlynn momentarily cringed at hearing them all talk as one, because like her mother, Faith Lupin, it crept the hell out of her. She recovered after few seconds as lightning started to occasionally flash, thunder boomed, and a gust started to blow. "You thought it would be funny!? And how many times have I told you guys not to talk like that! It's too Merlin damned creepy!" Katlynn screamed as her eyes flashed angrily.

Normally when someone gets mad enough to cause a thunderstorm you would probably freak out, but not our gang. They all just give Faith a look and then burst out laughing, with Faith asking innocently, "What?" Zach then states "After being best friends with you for so many years, a storm like this seems like nothing" while winking at her. Faith's eyes flash silver for only a second as she replies, " You know what I'm capable of then, Little Boy…" Zach Frost and everyone else suddenly shiver and look away in fear. Faith then laughs evilly and saying, "That's what I thought…"

Katlynn, even more pissed off now that she is being ignored, yells "Stop ignoring me and tell me why the f*ck you're all working and living at my school now!" A strong gust then sends a few of the tables flying across the room. Seeing this Remus and Faith glare at Katlynn as Faith uses her power to end the storm before it get any worse. Faith growls "Calm down Kat before you destroy the Great Hall." Lupin agreeing says, "Go calm down and get some sleep. We'll explain everything tomorrow after class."

"Fine!", Katlynn huffs, "You better …" With that she grabs her bag and stomps off to her dorm. "Great, now we have two Faiths to worry about…", Shelley and Zach state together sarcastically. Faith gives them a death glare, but then cracks a smile, " Yup. Aren't you guys so lucky?" she says sweet and innocently.


	3. After Math

_**Dis: Harry Potter or anyone isn't mine, Faith and they are.**_

_**Side Note: You might notice that chapter two was written different, well it was that's because this story is going to be co-written with Zachary Dracius Frost, I got chapter one, he got chapter two, I got chapter three and so on, so watch what chapter is who's if there's not an update you know who to blame. **_

_**Again the more views you give the faster we write, but we don't like flames.**_

_**Onto the story now!**_

Chapter Three-The after math

Next morning Kat woke up, *It was just a dream that my family is here* with that thought she got up got ready, she hurries up dresses in her robes grabs her things and made it to the Great Hall just as the kid from the train made it also, she just ignores him and walks in. She opens the door and stops right away causing the boy to run into her,

"Watch where you're going girl" she spins around her golden eyes light with fire,

"I have a name, its Katlynn learn it" she growls. Her angry face turns into shock when the boy doesn't react like she's used to. Back at home when she got mad other kids ran away, this boy only raises his eyebrow,

"Yeah you also have feet learn to use them again and more" he pushes by her making his way to his table, she notice that he was a Slytherin, *Ok so it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare because my family is here, and I should of guessed that pain was a snake* she took some deep breathes and walks in.

She made sure to keep her eyes away from the head table, she felt bad about her reaction last night and knew she was going to be in trouble for it today. She knew her parents were too tired to yell at her for swearing and everything. She took a chance and looks up to see her dad looking at her, he smiles and nods, she gives a smile back. After she was done eating and got her timetable from her dad she saw her first class was with her mom. She hurries up and gets there.

The day went fast for her, after her last class she was told that her parents wanted her to come to their room, so after dinner she hurries up to their room. She knocks on the door her mom answered it,

"Come in" she walks in to see her dad, her Aunt Shelly, Uncle Zach, and Aunt Lily there. She swallows hard,

"Hi" they all said hi back. She sat down and started, "Sorry about last night" her dad hugs her,

"It's understandable we should of told you, but next time you blow up like that you will be grounded" Faith comes over and gives her a hug on the other side, "and honey if you ever swear like that again I'll be using that cleaning mouth charm on you" she nods knowing her mom would do it. She nods,

"So what's going on, why is Uncle Zach the headmaster and why are you guy's the new teachers and nurse" Faith sighs, her daughter was just like her, once she starts on something she won't let it go like a dog with a bone.

"Well the other headmaster decided to retire early, but we think it's something to do with that Dark Lord he defected long ago" Kat nods her head,

"So your saying there's a Dark Lord out there somewhere and the old headmaster went to see if he could defect him again" the adults nod their heads, she sighs.

"Well than I'm glad you're here, Hogwarts is the safest place so at least you're all safe but" she trails off growing white,

"What about Uncle James and Sirius? They don't live here and Uncle James is the most wanted because he's the Minster of Magic" the adult sighs just like Faith, Kat worries about everyone.

"Honey" she turns to see her Aunt Shelly talking to her,

"They're be ok, they are staying here with us, with me and Lily being their wife they are allowed to stay here so they floo in after they are done with work" Kat let a sigh out, "That's good" Remus smiles,

"Now that we have everything done and over with for now, now young lady tell us about your day" so with that she told her about everything.

Next few days went fast, before she knew it her first potion class was here. It was with the Slytherin, she sat there waiting on the teacher, she knew Snape didn't like her family and was hoping against hope that he wouldn't dare try to be mean to her with her family being here. She felt someone sitting down beside her she turns her head from her book to see the rude boy from the train and the Great Hall. She glares

"May I help you" again he only looks at her before speaking,

"No, it's a free place the seat was open so here I sit" he brings out a book and started to read, she glares at him and went back to her book. The door burst open and in walks Snape with his robes blowing. She sighs *Here we go*

After class it could have been worse, Snape acted like she didn't even exist which was fine with her. She ate her dinner and was about to leave when a hand stops her, she looks around no one was there, than she looks down to see her brother looking at her,

"Hey sis mom and dad wants you" she follows him to their room where everyone was there. They greeted her, she sat down talking when all of a sudden Lily let a groan out, James looks at his wife,

"You ok babe" she shakes her head,

"My water broke"

_**Me: Lily going to have a baby!**_

_**Lily: Yeah but Zach has to write about it**_

_**James: You are evil leaving it there**_

_**Me: I know, but you all love me**_

_**Faith: We have no choice**_

_**Sirius: Remember the more views the faster they update**_

_**Remus: Just no flames, we don't want them to do a Faith**_

_**Faith: What does that mean (wind picking up)**_

_**Remus: Nothing honey you're a great woman (the wind stops)  
Faith: Thought so**_

_**Me: Yeah one down, two to go…..reviews!**_


	4. Not My Hand Again

**Note: The baby will described and named in the next chapter. Also I'm sorry in advance if my chapters aren't as long, good, or updated as quickly as CharmedXenaPotter's are. CharmedXenaPotter has been writing fan fiction a lot longer than me. Actually this is my first story, but enough about that. It time to return to what you are all here for, the story.**

Chapter Four - Not my hand again!

Lily Potter was rushed to a special section of the infirmary that was meant to be for child birthing. The whole gang hurried over with her and where now waiting outside except for James and Sirius. James was obviously in there for the sake of his wife, but Sirius was there to support James and help him restrain Lily if need be. Which there most like would be, considering how evil and vicious the girls of the gang are known to be when upset or stressed in any way…

All that is heard for the next few hours was screaming and James and Sirius trying to encourage Lily. Then James suddenly yells out even louder than Lily was screaming, "Damnit Lily! You broke my bloody hand! Again!" Faith, Zach, Shelley, and the rest weren't sure if they should laugh or feel bad for James, so they just decided to do both. Zach and Lupin started to reminisce about some of the bruises they gotten when helping their wives give birth before. Zach had end up with a black eye and busted lip the last time, while Remus had been worse off with broken jaw and concussion. Lucky for Zach, Julia Frost wasn't nearly as bad as Faith Lupin was.

One hour later, Lily had finally given birth. Katlynn then lead one nervous Harry Potter in to see his parents and new sibling. " Wow, the baby is so tiny. Was that how small I was?" ,Harry asks shyly. Lily giggling replies, "Of course son. It almost seems like yesterday that I was holding you like this." "That it does darling. How does it feel to be a big brother now Harry?" asks James. "I'm not sure yet Daddy, but I'll make sure I'm the best big brother there is" Harry responds. "That good to hear my son", said James as he ruffles Harry's hair having forgotten about his broken hand while grinning proudly. Harry looks up at his father, smiles, and hugs him as James returns it.

Sirius and Katlynn, having left to room to let them have a family moment, return with the rest of the gang to see the newest addition to the Potter family. They then talk, laugh, and joke around for few hours as the baby sleeps peacefully in its mother's arms, completely ignoring everyone in the room. Everyone finally decides it's time to call it day and head to bed.

The next morning at breakfast, Zach and James decide to announce the birth of James and Lily child. After everyone congratulated and toasted the Potters, Zach regains the attention of all of the staff and students, "While Mrs. Potter is on maternal leave, Madam Pomfrey has agreed to return and fill her place as school nurse until Mrs. Potter is ready to reclaim her position." There is a round of applause as Madam Pomfrey enters the Great hall. "You may resume eating your meals and let us all have a wonderful day."

The next few weeks pass quickly as the September ends and October begins. The weather started to get chillier and leaves began to fall. One evening during dinner, the Headmaster once again calls the attention of the staff and students.

"Hogwarts shall be having a Halloween ball again this year, so you all have until the end of the month to prepare and find dates if you wish to. Also, the first trip to Hogsmeade shall be this next weekend, so remember to get your permission slips signed by your parents or legal guardian. Enjoy you meal and have a good night."

**Zach Frost: Hope I did a good enough job. Hogmeade and a Halloween ball are up next. Also…( Looks around neverously) Faith, Shelley, Lily and Julia: Please don't kill me.**

**Shelley: Oh don't worry. We won't kill you.**

**Faith: Yet that is. Yay! Two new chances to pull pranks…**

**Lily: Cause mischief… **

**Shelley: And embarrass our kids and husbands…**

**Sirius: Hey leave us out this!**

**James: That right! Isn't breaking my hand bad enough?**

**Zach: Anyway… as Xena stated last chapter, one baby born and two to go. Remember to leave reviews and no flames please. Flame and we will have to sic Faith and Katlynn on you.**

**Faith & Katlynn: Now you wouldn't want that, now would you? (Grinning evilly)**


	5. Babies and Parties

_**Dis: Harry Potter or anyone isn't mine**_

_**Reminder: Just a reminder keep an eye on who's turn it is to write, also if you want faster updates than hit the review button or we'll going to think no one wants an update.**_

_**Now onto the show**_

_**Oh also I'm not sure when the twins go to Hogwarts but in my story they started a year before Kat since this is already a far cry from the books who cares right? So please don't point that out.**_

_**This * means thinking**_

_**Bold and Italic is the mind talking between Kat and Tom**_

_**Bold is snake talking.**_

_**Chapter five: Babies and Parties written by: XenaPotter**_

Kat was so mad, she didn't know if she was mad at her family or at that boy named Tom Riddle. She growls everywhere she looks she sees the stuff for the Halloween party that everyone had to dress up. Her parents kept on her about her costume, she just ignored them. Her Aunt Lily and Uncle James were busy with their new daughter: Tora Marie Potter and Harry so they didn't notice her mood. Her Aunt Shelley and Uncle Sirius was busy and worried about when Shelley has her baby, same with her mom and dad. Her Uncle Zach and Aunt Julie was just busy. She let a sigh out making her way to the hall not noticing the Slytherin walking behind her till she felt a pushed, she looks behind her to see a first year Slytherin girl snarling at her,

"Going to tell mommy and daddy on me" Kat gives a force laugh,

"Like they care about you" she turns and felt the girl pulling her wand out she just kept going when the girl sent a jellyleg jinx at her hitting her in the back, she went down. The girl walks over,

"Well Lupin you don't have what your parents have" they Slytherins laugh at her, a hard voice behind them had them gulping,

"What is going on" they turned to see the Headmaster and Ancient Rune teacher standing there, they all ran for the door, Kat was trying to get her wand out to undo the jinx, her dad beats her to it,

"You ok" she glares at him,

"I'm fine Professor Lupin" she dust herself off walking into the great hall with her head raised up high. She sat down by her best friends Stella and Drake, Drake looks at her,

"What's up girl" she smiles,

"Nothing just the snakes but this time Riddle wasn't involved" they nod knowing about their history. She started to eat, the Halloween party was tonight, everyone was talking about what they were going as, Stella as a fairy, Drake as Merlin, she refused to say what she was going as.

That night everyone was in the hall, Kat wore a pair of jeans and a shirt. At the door stood Professor Black, she gives her niece a look,

"Kat you know the rules, no costumes you're not allowed to enter" Kat shrugs,

"Good thing I'm dressed as a muggle huh" her Aunt busted out laughing,

"You may enter" the word got out about her costume. She was standing by her dad when her mom dropped her cup,

"Remus I'm in labor" Remus looks at her, "What, it's not time you have another month before he's due" unlike the Potter's they found the sex of their baby out,

"Well ready or not honey he's coming" just than Shelley's cup found its way to the floor,

"Same here, Sirius our baby coming also" Sirius was cool,

"We knew the baby was due around now, let's get you up to where Lily is"

The family found themselves out at the same place, this time Kat was by herself worrying, she knew her mom wasn't due and knew it was too soon. Her brother was by her, she wrapped her arm around him,

"It's going to be ok buddy" blue eyes looks into her Amber eyes,

"You sure" she nods, "mom's a tough cookie, all of us Lupin's are" her brother nods. They sat there for a few hours when the door opens her dad came out smiling, "only reason she went into labor early is because she had twins, the one was hiding behind the other" Kat's mouth drops open, Remus smiles,

"You got another brother and a sister" Kat smiles, "What's the names" again a big smile on his face,

"Kendrick Lee and Kendra Tori" just than Sirius came out,

"A girl named Piper both her and the mother doing great" everyone stands up to welcome their new members to the family.

_**End of year one: we're going to be doing a little bit of each year, we have a plan so we're just going to touched parts of the years.**_

_**Year two: Has Kat and her friends fighting with the Slytherins and her falling for one Tom Riddle. She also blackmails the twins in helping her to prank Tom, she used her knowing of the Marauder's as blackmail.**_

_**Year Three: Nothing much happens just some Dark Lord is killing people off and they know they have a traitor in the mist**_

_**Year Four: Nothing much, just the Slytherin trying to get her.**_

_**Year Five and Six: Nothing, but year sixth she started to date Riddle.**_

_**Now Year Seven:**_

Seventeen year old Kat couldn't believe she's starting her last year of Hogwarts, she made the Head Girl and her boyfriend Tom Riddle made it as Head boy. She felt someone wrap their arms around her, she turns seeing Tom, he was taller than her with deep blue eyes, longish curly black hair bringing his eyes out more, and gives her his sexy smile, she smiles back leaning up for a kiss. When they broke apart she smiles more,

"Hey sexy come here much" his eyebrow goes up, "You trying to pick me up?" She smiles,

"I already have you" they kiss again.

She was having a wonderful time, she went to the Halloween ball with Tom, last year she found out she had two Animagus forms like her mom, a hawk named Star, and pure white panther named Avalanche (I'm going to be referring to her as Avalanche more now) that she likes to take form, Tom was a huge giant snake. Her life was perfect till that Halloween night when everything was ripped away from her. The Dark lord attacked killing most of her family. Only ones that survived was her, and the children. Her parents, Aunts and Uncles got killed. She remembers putting her cousins, brothers and sister in bed. She remember Tom hugging her and them talking.

Next day she was in the library researching for a way to turn back time when she found a spell that would take her back a few years, she shows Tom and they thought why not. Tom kisses her,

"When we get there and we're not together we'll meet up at Hogwarts ok. We'll tell the headmaster that we're from the United States" they continue making plans. When they have everything, she made sure she had her wand, weapons and everything, Tom made sure he had his wand and other things. They said the spell and felt themselves falling.

She knew it worked when she open her eyes, she just didn't know she went far back into the past. She opens her eyes to see a teen age Remus Lupin looking at her, and her mother. She gulps down the fear, she looks and see her Aunts and Uncles as teenagers also. She rolls over standing up,

"Need to talk to the headmaster" they showed her the way. When she was done she had it all taken care of for when her boyfriend showed up. She made her way to the great hall and was sorted into Slytherin. She felt eyes on her, she looks around to see a young Severus Snape and a young Lucius Malfoy looking at her. She knew she was in trouble with the looks that Lucius was giving her. It was the same looks as Tom, one word: Wanted. He wanted her. She felt her skin crawl.

Couple days later she was in the hall when Lucius grabs her,

"I want you and what I want I get" she looks around seeing her family who couldn't stand her because she was in Slytherin, and other Slytherin watching but not stepping in *Wish Tom was here* she watched as Lucius tried to kiss her, she brings a knife out down by his manhood, she gives an evil smile,

"And with a flick of my wrist you go from Lucius to Lucy" she put some magic behind it bring a zapping to the knife that he felt with his manhood…there was a hard voice behind them,

"What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?"

_**Me: Oh boy Tom has arrived, and we all know how Tom is he's very protected of what is his, so Zach going have fun writing that. **_

_**Zach: Yeah me**_

_**Kat: yeah can't wait to see what happens, than Tom gets sorted**_

_**Tom: Yeah and we're going to be in the same house, me said so**_

_**Lily: No flames, the more reviews the faster they update**_

_**Me: Yeah please! **_


	6. Never steal from Riddle

**Dis: Harry Potter or anyone isn't mine**

**Warning: If you like Lucius Malfoy, you should probably skip this chapter. There is a lot of swearing in this chapter. You have all been warned so no flames will be tolerated.**

**This * means thinking**

**Bold and Italic is the mind talking between Kat and Tom**

**Chapter Six: Never steal from Riddle by Zachary Dracius Frost**

Tom Riddle walked into the Great hall to find what looked to be a tall ugly looking woman with long pale blond hair trying to kiss Katlynn. Needless to say, Tom wasn't happy and an unhappy Tom is a scary Tom. *Some blonde snake bitch is daring to hit on _MY _girlfriend, Katlynn Lupin? Oh yeah, I almost forgot she's going with Prince as her last name for now. I can't let her real last name slip until she's ready. Anyway, better go help her out before she loses her temper and things get ugly.* He stalks up to the two and announces his presence growling out, "Is this ugly dyke bothering you Katlynn?"

Kat looks over and answers sarcastically, "What do you think?"_**It's about bloody time you got here, Tommy Boy. What took you so long? **_She asks him using their mental link. _**I landed farther away than we expected and we're talking about the "Tommy Boy" comment later. How do you want to do this? Crush, humiliate, or crush and humiliate? **_Was Tom's reply.

Lucius yells at Tom, "Hey asshole! Are you bloody blind? I'm obviously a guy!" Tom and Kat both just ignore him as they continue their conversation.

_**Both, of course. **_Kat then laughs evilly both through their link and out loud. _**And this is one of the main reasons I love you Katie dear, you're just as twisted and evil as me if not more considering who you mother is. **_Tom laughs as responds. "I'll take that as a yes."

Kat suddenly punches Lucius hard in the stomach and Tom follows it up with an uppercut to his chin. The combo from the young couple sent him flying him a few feet off the ground and crashing onto the ground with his back hard. By the time this happened, crowd formed around them hoping to watch and egg them on. Kat's family, though they don't know it yet, also join the mob, hoping to see the Slytherin get his ass kicked.

"Keep your mitts off my girlfriend, you bloody lesbian bitch!" Tom growls loudly as both he and Kat glare angrily at Lucius. "I thought I fucking told you! I. Am. A. Fucking! Guy!", Lucius screams, beyond pissed at how much these commoners were disrespecting him. Grabbing his wand, shoots a few curses at them, all of which the two dodge without much trouble. "Don't you ignorant savages know who I am? I am Lucius Malfoy, a Pureblood! Show me the fucking respect I deserve!"

Kat and Tom just share a look and smirk evilly. _**Ready Tom? Ready Kat. Good, let get this over with, "her" big mouth is getting on my nerves. **_They then yell at the same time in the creepy way that both Kat and her mother, Faith, hate: "You won't be a man for long bitch!" _**Genderium Tranferius**_!

They had to say the spell at the same time or it wouldn't be as strong or last as long as they wanted to. Kat and Faith had invented the spell shortly before the gang had been killed. Faith had told Kat that the spell would most likely become an unforgivable curse if anyone else ever found out about it, so to only use on those that really deserve it.

As soon as the spell hit Lucius, there was a blinding flash. When the light died down, Lucius was now a Lucy just as Kat had threatened to do. "What in the bloody fuck did you pieces of shit do to me?!", Lucius shrieked at them in a now much higher voice.

"Oh nothing, just doing you and all of the girls in the school a favor." Tom and Kat state casually, still talking at the same time. Zach and the rest of the old gang weren't sure how to react up until now, but they lost control when they said that and began to laugh until they cried.

**Zach: Tom has arrived, a new unforgivable curse is revealed, Tom and Kat got to have some fun, and finally Lucius is now a Lucy. Don't worry he'll change back…eventually…**

**Tom: Wow Kat, I can't believe you and your mother invented such an evil spell. Actually maybe I can, you are my girlfriend and your mother is your mother after all.**

**Kat &Faith: I know right? Hey now… you're lucky I/she loves you… (Glares playfully)**

**Tom: Yep (gulps and looks worried)**

**Zach: Hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Kat & Tom: We're sorry if anyone was offended, but he did warn you. So, no flames please or you may be our next victim (smiles evilly)**

**Zach: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave reviews if you want Xena to update the story quicker.**


	7. Riddle Time

_**Dis: Harry Potter or anyone isn't mine, anyone else is**_

This * means thinking

Bold and Italic is the mind talking between Kat and Tom

_**Again the more we get reviews the more you get updates.**_

Chapter Seven Riddle Time written by: XenaPotter

A voice stating that a teacher was coming had everyone shutting up. Without anyone noticing Kat threw a wandless spell at Lucius. They held their breath as Professor Slughorn and McGonagall came around the corner, Lucius goes up to their head of house,

"Professor Slughorn, look what that stranger did to me! I demand you do something" Slughorn looks at his student, than to his co-worker,

"Do you see anything wrong with Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall shakes her head,

"No Horce nothing" Lucius mouth drops open,

"What do you mean? He turned me into a fucking girl" everyone watched as a foam of soap came out of his mouth, Kat smiles,

"Sorry Professors, but I know the cleaning charmed, my mom had to use it on me a lot so thought it would be ok" the teachers nod their head,

"Mr. Malfoy you look as you did this morning, a young handsome guy" Kat sighs,

"Maybe down deep he wants to be a girl" Tom gives his girlfriend a look,

_**What did you do to him sweetheart? **_

_**Nothing, I threw a spell at him, to us students he looks like a girl, but to the teachers and all he looks like his ugly self**_

Tom snickers bringing attention to him,

"Who are you young man?" Tom looks at her,

"I'm Tom Marvolo ma'am" when they didn't react he continues,

"I'm here to get sorted, I was supposed to start when Kat did but something came up" the teachers nod,

"This way Mr. Marvolo" Kat watched her boyfriend leave, a hand on her shoulder had her turning to see Lucius standing there,

"You were save by your boyfriend this time, but next time you won't be" she glares at him,

"Whatever you say Lucy" she went to leave but found her Uncle Sirius and James in her way,

"We don't like you snake, but that was good" she felt pain in her chest with those words from her Uncle but pushes him away making her way to the Great Hall.

Before dinner started they watched as Tom got sorted, she wasn't surprised that he made it into the snake pit with her, he sat down looking at her

_**What's the matter babe?**_

_**My family hates me because I'm in Slytherin**_

_**Don't worry honey maybe this will help out**_

Kat smiles and nods her head, leaning over giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

The next day found her up by the Gryffindor's part making her way down the stairs, her way was stopped by people. She looks at them, there stood her dad, mom, Aunt Shelly, Lily, Uncle James, Zach and Sirius, down belong she saw Tom making his way to the Great Hall, she yells out,

"Tom" Tom spins around looking for Kat but didn't see her. She growls

"Can I help you" Sirius smiles evilly,

"Just wanted to try a new spell, and look you're the first snake we seen" she laughs, the stairs change blocking her way of escaped she growls

"See the castle is even against you fleeing" she just smirks, climbs up onto the railing and starts to slid down the banister, at the end she summersaults and lands, with hands up in the air she looks up at them yells,

"She sticks to the landing" her family mouth just drops open as they watch her catch up to her boyfriend.

Sirius turns to his friends,

"I think we need a new plan" James nods his head. Remus having a gut feeling knew this was wrong,

"Guy's I think we should just leave her alone, she's not doing anything to us" Sirius slaps him on the back,

"Yeah but we have to strike before they do Moony" Remus just shakes his head,

"I think we need to act like her friend than" in a loud voice James yells "_**BOOM**_ hit her" Sirius nods his head. So they made their way down to breakfast making plans.

Kat sits down beside Tom,

"We need to go to the Chambers" Tom's right eyebrow goes up,

"Why?" she gives him a look, "That's the only part of the castle we can do magic, any kind without getting caught" He nods his head, "Ok" they started to eat. When they were done they made their way to DADA class it was with Gryffindor. The class waited for the teacher to come in, when she did she got right down to business, today's lesson was about the Patronus charmed, Kat groans, Tom chuckles at his girlfriend. She brings out a piece of paper and starts to dot things down that her and Tom has to do, she didn't notice everyone looking at her, or the teacher stopped talking and was staring at her, she felt Tom nudge her not to nicely, she glares at him than notice everyone looking at her,

"What" the teacher growls,

"Well Miss Prince since you're not paying attention to the lesson I assume you know the spell" Kat gives her a look,

"You assume right, me and Tom both know this, we were taught by mom when we were twelve years old" the teacher gave her a dirty look, she whips her wand out shouting,

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM"_ she watched as her Golden Tiger leaps from her wand walking around the room, she looks at Tom _Well Tommy boy you going to let me out do you?_ Tom gives her a dirty look brings his wand out casting the spell, his giant Snake came leaping out, her tiger and his snake played with each other before disappearing, the class mouths were dropped open, at the same time they bowed down and sat back down.

**_Me: Sorry this chapter not that long_ **

**_Tom: Yeah why is that?  
_**

**_Me: Well had to take someone somewhere, but my sister left my lights on my car and I had to get a jump, that took a few, than I have to work early tomorrow so had to hurry up_ **

**_James: Reviews will be nice no matter how long or short a chapter is_ **

**_Sirius: Yeah just no flames, damn saying that sounds like we're talking about Snape_ **

**_Snape: What you mean Black?  
_**

**_Sirius: You know flame…._ _Everyone just shakes their head at the young Black. _**


	8. I wouldn't drink that if I was you

**Dis: Harry Potter or anyone isn't mine, but Zachary Dracius Frost is.**

**There will not be nearly as much swearing in this chapter as my last one and barely any Lucius Malfoy bashing.**

**Remember: **

**This * means thinking**

**Bold and Italic is the mind talking between Kat and Tom**

**On the last episode of Dragonball Z, oops, wrong show…**

**In the last chapter of Second Chances: New Terror, New Generation the gang had decided to gain Tom and Kat's trust and then cruelly prank them. What are they plotting? Will they succeed? Is everyone in the gang willing to go through with it or are a few having doubts? **

**Find out now in Chapter 8 - I wouldn't drink that if I was you…**

It had been a week since they decided to try getting on Tom and Kat's good sides. The gang had apologized and asked them if they wanted to join them at their table. Both were suspicious, but they went with it since Kat wanted to hang out with her family and Tom want to get along with them for Kat's sake.

The gang was sitting in the Room of Requirements hatching there newest scheme.

"What are we going to do today, Brain?" "The same thing we do everyday, Pinky." "What's that, Brain?" " Try to take over the world! Just kidding, we're going to try to make the Slytherins suffer!" James and Sirius started laughing at the conversation they just had.

Once they calm down, James asks, "Ok, what prank are we going to pull on Tom and Katlynn?" "Cast a charm that makes their eyebrows grow uncontrollably?", suggested Sirius. " Naw, too easy to get caught." "Dye their hair while they're asleep?" offers Lily. "Too cliché." "Curse them to be stuck together?" Faith says and a chill runs down Sirius' spine for reasons he doesn't know. "No, too complicated." "How about we just leave them alone and actually try to be friends with them?" Zach mumbles. "Why in Merlin's butt crack would we do that! What are we going to do for fun then if we don't torment them?" "Lets have a party and spike their drinks with a potion.", says Remus. "Yeah! That could be fun! What kind of potion should we use?" "How about a love potion?", asks Shelley. "Yeah! That'll work, we can give it to Tom and make him fall in love with someone else, causing them to break up" exclaims James happily. "And we can get Zach to make it for us.", shouts an also excited Sirius."

"Forget that shit, I ain't doing it! Leave me out of this! Remember I actually want to get along with them, not hurt them with a cruel joke!" growls Zach Frost. "What the hell, man? You're gonna bail on us after all we've been through together!?", yells one surprised and irritated James Potter. "Yes, I am, you will not guilty-trip me into going along with it. I don't like this plan at all. I am not about to purposely hurt two good people just because they're Slytherins." "Who cares if there good people? They're Slytherins!" Remus says unnaturally. "I'm surprised at you, Remus! You of all people should know how it feels to persecuted from something that you can't control!", yells Zach while glaring at Remus, as he looks down in both shame and guilt.

"And as for you girls; what have they done to you to deserve that?", says Zach turning his attention to a startled Faith, Shelley, and Lily while still yelling. "Kat is trying to steal you boys away from us! She blushes every time she talks to one of you!" Screams all three girls at once.

"Fine! Pull your stupid little prank if you want to then, but I refuse to be a part of it! I'm going to the library now, come find me when you quit being assholes and get you your shit together!" hollers Zach angrily, his patience gone and his rarely seen temper flaring. He then proceeds to grab his bag and storm out of the room, slamming the door so hard it almost falls off it's hinges.

The rest of the gang just sits there in complete silence, speechless at the normally calm and quiet Zach's angry outburst. Remus was also silent, but for a different reason than the others, for he had been lost in thought since Zach had yelled at him.

*What was I thinking? Zach is right, who am I to judge others as being unworthy of friendship and kindness because of something as silly as their house, when I myself have been shunned and mocked for my curse? How could I have suggested something like that so casually? This could destroy Tom and Kat's relationship and friendship.*

An hour had past in total awkward quiet as Remus continued to think and belittle himself for his attitude, action, and words, when he suddenly was brought out of his thought be James asking weakly, "How are we going to get the love potion now?" Remus face palms and then quickly and quietly exits the room, hoping to catch up the Zach so he can thank him and apologize for being so stupid.

Meanwhile, after Zach leaves the RoR, he stomps off the library where he runs into Kat. Kat is surprised at how pissed off her sweet and gentle uncle looks, so she asks, "What's wrong, Frost?" "Oh it's you, Prince. Nothing, just my friends being stubborn, narrow-minded assholes.", Zach replies. "What did they do this time?" "The usual, refusing to think of the Slytherins as anything but enemies and playthings." "Have they always been this cold?" "Yes, ever since we first met Snape and Malfoy for the first time."

"What are they planning on doing this time around?", asks Kat. "I can't tell you much, just that they are going to throw a party. I can't tell you and Tom not to go, but I can tell you to be careful and that I had nothing to do with whatever happens while you two are there." Zach answers her, slowly starting to return to his normal calm. "Thank you Frost" Kat responds and gives him a quick hug, then leaves.

Just as Kat is walking away, Remus enters the library and starts to look for Zach. When he finally finds him, Zach states flatly, "If you're going to try to get to me to reconsider, the answer is still no." " No, that's not why I'm here, Zach. I wanted to say I'm sorry and to thank you for straightening me out. You were right, we have no right to be so vicious to them." Zach smiles and says "Good to see one of you came to your senses." But then his smile fades as he asks, "So they are still going to go through with the prank?" "Unfortunately." Remus responds mirroring Zach's frown. "What are we going to do now? "I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see how things go for now."

Another week later the gang, minus Remus and Zach, throw a huge party in an abandoned classroom. A couple of people from each house had invited. James and Sirius had stolen a few kegs of butterbeer out of Hogsmeade for the party. To make sure the plan worked Faith, Shelley, and Lily took Kat across the room away from Tom, Sirius, and James.

In one corner the few Slytherins, other than Tom, were drinking and laughing. Starting to get drunk, Snape and Lucius start flirting. Severus being intoxicated forgot that Lucius was still a girl. Zach enters the party and starting walking towards were Tom and the guys are, when he notices Snape and Lucius about to kiss. He decides to throw them a bone and help them out. "Hey Snape!" Zach calls. "What do you want Frost?" Snape yells. "That girl you're about to kiss is Malfoy. Just thought you would like to know." Frost replies casually. "What! Thanks Frost." Snape reluctantly says as he pushes Lucius away.

Zach just nods and continues walking over to Tom. When he reaches Tom, he hands him a note when the others aren't looking and turns around to leave. Tom just gives him a look, but takes it anyway. Tom opens the note and reads it. "Watch what you drink tonight, it may not be what you think it is." Wishing he had gotten this note a little soon, he still appreciated the thought.

"I think I've had enough butterbeer for the night, I'm gonna go get something to eat." Tom says as he gets up and head over towards the buffet table they had the house elves wipe up for them. James panicking yells, "Just have one more!" and runs over to him with the spiked drink. "No, really, I don't want one." "I insist" "Fine" Tom grabs the drink and chugs it while James smiles evilly. "What was in that?" Tom asks as the potion starts to take effect. Tom then turns around and the first person he sees is Bellatrix Lestrange.

Zach: Wow, my longest chapter yet! Tom has fallen in love with Bellatrix because of the potion. How will Kat react and what will she do?

Tom: Oh Bella darling, where are art thou?

Kat: I'll tell you what I'm going to do: I'm going to kill those bitches and bastards, family or not, right after I kill that Lestrange!

James and the rest of the gang, minus Remus and me: Oh shit, what have we done?

Zach: The gang's prank has succeed perfectly, or has it? Find out next chapter how Kat reacts and if the gang will survive it. Hope you enjoyed it and remember to review, but no flames.

Kat: Or your next on my shit list!


	9. What did we do?

_**Dis: Harry Potter or anyone famous isn't mine, anyone else is**_

_**This * means thinking**_

_**Bold and Italic is the mind talking between Kat and Tom**_

_**Now remember more reviews faster we post….**_

* * *

Chapter Nine: What did we do? Written by XenaPotter

Kat notice her boyfriend was looking at Bellatrix Lestrange like he was in love with her. She marches over spins him around,

"Tom what is the matter with you?" Tom looks at her,

"Hey Kitty-Kat guess what" she looks at him, "What?" he smiles a goofy smile,

"I'm in love with Bellatrix here" Bellatrix eyes got wide, everyone knew she had a crush on the new guy. She smiles giving a look at Kat,

"Nice knowing you toots, come one Tom let's go" "Yes darling let's go" Kat watched them leave.

*What the fuck just happen here?* she looks around seeing her future family trying not to laugh at them, all of a sudden Zach warnings came to mind, she growls stalking over to them.

James and them watched as Kat's eyes went from Golden to a real dark Gold, the wind starting to whip around her blowing her hair behind her, they could of sworn they heard a clap of thunder, James looks at them,

"If I didn't know better I would say she was Faith's daughter" Faith puts a hand over her stomach where her baby was, "That's not funny" James shrugs his shoulder, before they could say anything else a big strong guest of wind had them all up against the wall they couldn't move, a pissed off Kat came walking over to them,

"Why couldn't you just leave us alone? We never did anything to you, we didn't hurt you or anything!" there was fire in her eyes, "All because we're in the snake pit?" she growls, "That's ok, do what you want but leave me the hell alone! When you figure out who I am leave me alone or so help me.." she trails off as a strake of lightening lite up the room, than the storm turned into a blizzard, she spins around letting them fall down to the floor,

"Go to hell" she marches out. She runs down to the Slytherin's common room pushing by everyone to get to her room where she laid on her bed crying. She knew love potions didn't work unless that someone had some attraction to the other person. She let herself cry till she fell asleep.

Next couple days Kat wanted to scream, Tom tried to talk to her but she gave him a cold shoulder. She even put ice onto his shoulder to give him the idea she's giving him the cold shoulder. She was too busy trying to do the job they came to do, she was about to leave when she felt someone behind her, she turns around to see Zach standing there,

"Can I help you Mr. Frost?" Zach raises both eyebrows,

"Just wanted to let you know I gave Tom the antidote" she shrugs,

"Doesn't matter either way we're done" another voice answers,

"What do you mean we're done? Just because I was stupid enough to drink something that James Bloody Potter gave me after I was warned your breaking it off?" Kat spins around looking at Tom,

"No Tom I'm breaking it off because there must have been some attraction to her from your side or the potion wouldn't have worked" Tom glares at her she glares right back. She pushes both males away walking away, she walks outside into the cold October weather, and Tom came yelling out to her,

"Where the hell you going" she spins around noticing her so called family watching,

"None ya" Tom growls, "I know none ya business, but I'm making it my business" only thing he got was the middle finger, she walked till she felt the wards drop than apparated out of there.

She reapparated in front of the prison known as Nurmengard where one Gellert Grindelwald was kept at when he was beaten by Albus Dumbledore, she looks around knowing that one little window was the window to his cell. She transforms into Star flying up to his window, she squeezed through the bars, she looks around her hawk eyes landed on a tall figure in a corner with long messy hair, he looked like he needed a bath, she transforms back into herself bringing her wand out, the guy looks at her,

"You here to kill me?" she gives a sad sigh,

"Yes, I don't want to, but if I don't than soon you would kill my whole family. And I can't have that. My sister's, brother's and cousins are counting on me" she levels her wand at him, he gives a laugh,

"You know they could trace your wand to my murder right?" it was her turn to laugh,

"Already thought of that, you see this isn't my wand. I got it from…." She trails off than shrugs,

"Let's just say it isn't mine and leave it at that, sorry it had to be this way" she takes a deep breath and yells out,

"AVADA KEDAVRA" green light lite the room up, she watched as the body slumps to the floor dead. She tosses the wand near the body turns back into Star and fly's out the window back to Hogwarts.

She hurries up takes a shower. She doesn't regret killing him, she knew this would save her family. Now they just need to get Dumbledore somehow. She knew Tom was going to be pissed, not only she went and killed Gellert but she kept their mind connection off. She knew she should forgive Tom but didn't know how to. She sighs. She dresses in a very tight purple t-shirt that hugged her in all the right places with a pair of white shorts that were very short. She brushed her hair out letting it fall down her back and just left it there. She knew she looked good she was trying to get Tom to notice that other will take notice of her.

She made it to the common room and found Tom sitting and reading a book, she looks at him and smiles walks over to him, sits down and opens the connection to their minds so no one could hear,

_**It's done**_

_**What's done?**_

_**I killed Gellert Grindelwald, now we just need to take bumblebee out**_

_**What? Ok I guess I can't be too mad at you**_

_**Thanks, going to go eat now**_

With that she walked out swaying her hips making her short go up a little more.

* * *

_**Me: Wow can't believe Kat killed someone, and what is Tom reaction to her outfit and everyone watching her? What about her parents and them? What else can happen? Well Zach will let you know next chapter.**_

_**Tom: Yeah God almighty that girl can walk**_

_**James: I heard someone birthday is in two days**_

_**Remus: Yeah we all heard it**_

_**Sirius: Party in the Gryffindor room for ME's birthday**_

_**Me: Hey I could be a Slytherin or something **_

_**Lily: You would either be Slytherin or Gryffindor**_

_**Shelley: Reviews no**_

_**Everyone: FLAMES**_

_**Snape: Damn we heard you clear down in the Slytherins common room!**_

_**Everyone: GOOD**_


	10. Adventures of Katlynn Little

**Dis: You know the drill by now… Harry Potter or anyone famous doesn't belong to me, Zach Frost does**

**This * means thinking**

**Bold and Italic is the mind talking between Kat and Tom**

Chapter 10: Adventures of Katlynn Little Written by Zachary Dracius Frost

Tom stared as his beautiful ex-girlfriend, Kat Prince, strutted away. The way she was walking made it obvious that she was showing off, drawing the attention of all the guys in the room which earned them death glares from their girlfriends and an irritated Tom Riddle.

Kat then started to whistle "I'm sexy and I know it", as the girls started to growl in anger and jealousy. *Who in the bloody hell of merlin's beard's nightmares does she think she is? And why does she have to be so bloody attractive?* She walk up to the gang and winks while doing a sexy pose.

"How are you guys doing today?", Kat purrs seductively. James, Sirius, and Lupin all blush bright red and their nose start to bleed, while Zach just blushes lightly and face palms. "Great. And you, Kat? Out getting a little revenge are we?", asks Zach while smirking playfully. "You better believe it!" , Kat replies happily and giggles when Shelley, Faith, and Lily then bonk their boyfriends on the head causing them to smash their faces into the ground. "There, now you guys have a reason to have bloody noses!", the three girls yell angrily. Once Kat was finished harassing her family, the rest of the day flew by.

The next day came and Kat, Tom, and the gang had a double Potions class. James and Sirius were making asses of themselves like usual until they decided to play one of their most dangerous games, Let's piss off Faith and see what happens, which they were always excellent at the pissing off part, but not always as lucky with the what happens part.

"Dang Faith! Are you having four kids or are you just that fat?", James asks as he chuckles loudly. "Yeah, are they going to have a big enough room for you in the hospital?", Sirius then adds while laughing. Faith just gives them glares that could kill, *Bloody immature little bastards! I should just hit them with a bolt of lightning or drop baseball sized hail on them, but they're probably expecting me to use my powers. I think I'll surprise them and just throw something at them.* And that she did, tossing a rotten egg at James' head and a crocodile heart at Sirius'. They were startled, but still managed to duck just in time as they flew over their head and unfortunately landing in Kat cauldron, which knocked it over, spilling it all over her. Kat screams in shock, gaining everyone's attention and then suddenly vanishes.

"Oh shit! Now what have we done now?" James and Sirius both yelled, afraid that the two of them and Faith had somehow killed Kat. Faith and everyone else were having similar thoughts as they stare at the spot Kat had just been. Tom starting panicking thinking, *Damn it, I never had a chance to make up with Kat yet and now she's gone. Why does her family have to be full of assholes? And why did I every promise her that I would never hurt or kill them?*

Then Tom feels a slight tickling that started at his left ankle and he starts to shake his leg, thinking it was something crawling on him hoping to knock it off. It stops for a few seconds and he feels something stab his leg like a bee stinger. He winces and the tingling resumes, moving faster this time. Suddenly he hears Kat's voice in his ear. "Tom, can you hear me?" Kat asks. "Kat? Where are you?" Tom replies quietly, hoping that no one would hear and think he was talking to himself. "In your ear obviously, you dumbass!" Kat yells sarcastically, even though it wasn't very loud due to her being about the size of a small bird. "Geez, that's you alright, Kat. What happened?" "Damnit, aren't you supposed to be smart? The spill caused by my mom and my idiot uncles caused me to shrink down to four inches tall. ""Why did you try using our mental link? ", Tom asks. "I did and it obviously didn't work, you idiot. Just carefully put me in you robe pocket for now and we'll figure this out after class." growled out irritably while face palming." Tom sighs and responds, "Whatever you say dear..." He puts his hand next to his ear so Kat can climb on and then gently slips her into his pocket.

After a few minutes of awkward staring the class goes backs to what they were doing. Kat got bored and tried to take a nap since she could not do her potions work for obvious reason. She fell asleep, but when she woke up, only fifteen minutes had passed and they still had the second class yet. Kat was not about to stay still for that long and crawled out of Tom's pocket while he was completely focused on his class work. *I think I'll go visit Zach since he is the only one of my family that hasn't shown any hostility and is trying to be friends with me, but first; some mischief…* she thinks and smiles evilly.

She starts walking towards Zach while randomly casting Diffindo, Confringo, Furnunculus, and Incendio at people's legs and bags. All of these spells could be very dangerous if abused, but due to Kat's small size, they merely caused mild irritation and itching. When she gets to James and Sirius she casts a jelly leg charm on both of them and ties their shoelaces together while laughing evilly. The jelly leg charm only made their feet and ankles like jelly since it was not as powerful as it normally would be, but it would still be enough to make them fall over whenever they decide to stand up.

Satisfied with her pranks for now, she uses the switching spell to get on top of Zach's desk by trading places with a spare quill. "Boo!" Kat yells loud enough for Zach to barely hear, but it was enough to get his attention. Startled, Zach stands a book up behind her so no one can see her and asks, "What are you doing here? Everyone thinks you're dead." "Well as you can see, I'm quite alive. As for why I'm on your desk; I was sitting in Tom robe pocket and I got bored, so I thought I'd come talk to you since you and maybe Remus are the only ones that aren't assholes in your little group." Kat replies. "That makes sense and yeah I know what you mean about assholes. I'm not quite sure how Remus and I have put up with them for so long…", says while shaking his head, "Anyway, what do you want to talk about?"

Kat smiles and says, "You probably know what one of the reasons is, right?" "I assume you want me to find a way to reverse to potion and get you back to your normal height?", Zach responds slightly frowning. "If you want me to try, you'll need to get me a vial of the potion that was spilt on you."

"Ok, that's easy enough." Kat calmly replies as she uses the switching spell again to first bring over an empty ink well that somehow got filled when the potion spilt and then to bring over a vial for Zach to fill using the potion filled inkwell. "Impressive", Zach complements with an eyebrow raised.

"Unfortunately though, I'm going to need peace and quiet and some time alone to study this so it should take until tomorrow night at least to get an antidote made." Kat also frowns a little when she hears that, but replies, "Whatever, but if you get it done sooner than that I'll tell you a secret or two you may want to know."

Curious, Zach responds, "Really?", Kat nods, "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

**Zach: So what do you guys think? Will Zach find an antidote? Will Kat actually tell me some secrets and if she does, what will she be willing to reveal?**

**Kat: I don't know, you'll just have to wait and see, Frosty the Snowman. **

**Zach: (glares) Watch it or I may let you stay that size, Thumbalina.**

**Kat: You know what would happen if you did that right, Mr. Freeze? (Smirks evilly)**

**Zach: (Sighs) Unfortunately…**

**James and Sirius: Hey don't we get to say anything?**

**Kat: You just did, now shut the bloody hell up and enjoy my little presents I left you two. **

**James and Sirius: *Damn woman* Ok…**

**Faith: Just wait until I catch you bastards! **

**James and Sirius: Run away! (turn into their animagus form and run as fast as they can)**

**Faith: By the way, the jokes these assholes used to piss me off in no way represent Zach's own opinions or views on fat people or pregnant women. **

**Zach: Thank you Faith. Please review if you want Xena to update faster, but as usual…**

**Everyone: (Use Sonorus) NO FLAMES OR ELSE!**

**Everyone else at Hogwarts: What did you say? You made us all deaf!**


	11. Here comes Trouble

**Dis: You know the drill by now… Harry Potter or anyone famous doesn't belong to me, anyone else does (smile)**

**This * means thinking**

**Bold and Italic is the mind talking between Kat and Tom**

Chapter 11 Here comes trouble Written by: Xena

When the bell rang to say the class ended Kat watched everyone fall over or whatever she did to them take an effect, she smirks and dives back down into Tom's pocket. Tom hurried up and got to the Great hall for dinner, he gently took Kat out and let her down onto the table, he brought his wand out shrinking her food for her, Tom started to eat and think, he wasn't paying attention when all of a sudden the person next to him turned her head and sneezed all over the table by him, he grimaced *Gross glad it wasn't my hand* he looks down to see little Kat covered in the sneeze. He coughs to cover up his laugh, the looks he was getting he didn't cover it fast enough. Lucius sits down,

"So where's Kat" Tom points to her she snarls at him in a tiny voice she spoke,

"Don't look at me Lucy" Lucius busted out laughing, he points to her

"Not that scary now Prince" he got his finger closer to her, she reaches up on her tiptoes and bit his finger, he jerk it back but she kept a hold of it, he lifted her off the table her whole body was in the air, she let go dropping back onto the table,

"Watch it Lucy sooner or later I'm going to get bigger" someone snickers, "Put her in water maybe it'll make her grow" she growls, walks over to Tom,

"Put me onto the rim of your water glass" so he did. She dives right in, nothing happens. Tom raises his eyebrow; "Now how are you going to get out" she shrugs,

"Don't care, needed to wash that sneezed off from the dumb bimbo next to you" she started to swim around the water some. At the end Tom dumped that water out and let her walk out of the glass onto his hand.

The next day she traveled in Tom's shirt pocket. They got to the potion room; she sat down by Tom's hand listening to Slughorn but got bored real quick. She made sure Tom was busy with his potion before leaving the table. It took her a few but she made it to the teacher's desk where she messed with Slughorn. The students didn't know what was wrong with their teacher, till Tom notice that Kat was missing, he growls. He hurries up and marks his potion takes it up, when he was up there he snatched Kat up and shoved her into his pocket. She growls out,

"I'm going to bite you" Tom ignored her. He sits back down feeling her climbing up to his ear, she starts to blow in it making him shiver, and she smirks. There was a cough by his side; he turns to see Zach there,

"Yes" Zach smiles hands him a position bottle,

"This will make her the right size again" you can hear a little voice,

"Give me" Tom puts her on the floor helping her drink the potion, at first it looked like nothing was going to happen than all of sudden Kat grew to her height of 5'11, she turns to Lucius gives an evil smile making him gulp,

"Here comes trouble" Lucius starts to shake she just sat down by Tom. Slughorn glares at her,

"Prince Detention for messing with your classmates and teachers, a week going without magic unless in class" she glares at the teacher and shrugs.

The second day of her detention Snape and Malfory was picking on her when all of a sudden a snow storm happen making them take off, a voice behind her had her turning around,

"No magic for you for a week" she shrugs at Sirius, "Not magic, that's my power"

-Harry Potter-

The headmaster announced a Halloween party for the end of the month, she got an evil smile. Tom notice it and asked her what was up, she only smiles and told him, "You'll see" with that she walks away.

Couple days later she saw her family making fun of the Slytherin's, she was still mad at her family for breaking her and Tom up, she walks over giving them a look. She wanted revenge for the love potion; she is a daughter of a Marauder after all. She walks up to her mom and Aunts and Uncles,

"Got a bet for you" they look at her, "What kind of bet?" she smiles,

"I bet you I can name all your animagus forms and names" Faith looks at her, "Zach could told you" Kat whips her wand out holding it in the air,

"I Katlynn Prince swear on my magic that Zach Frost told me nothing about any of your animagus forms or names" they nod she takes a deep breathe,

"James Potter is a stag named Prongs. Sirius Black is grim looking dog named Padfoot, Remus Lupin is a wolf named Moony, Shelly Snair is a husky named Furball, Zach Frost is a wolf named Zev, and you Faith" she looks at her mom and smiles, "Are a tricky one, because you got two, one a black panther named Blackmagic and a wolf named Demon" she takes her wand out yelling,

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" she watched her Golden tiger come out, she smiles

"Still got my magic, I told the truth that Zach didn't say anything" she claps her hands together like a little kid getting what she wanted,

"Now for payment" she gets an evil look in her eyes and an evil smile, "Lily has to go to the Halloween party with Snape, Shelly with Black's brother Regulus, and Sirius and James has to go together" she waited for the blow up, James was the first,

"What in the hell do you mean I got to go with dog breathe?" Sirius glares at James, "Up your Stag ass James, like I want to go with you!" Kat clears her throat,

"That's the deal. Lily with Snape, Shelly with Regulus, James and Sirius" she looks at them all,

"Only reason I'm not including Remus and Zach on this is because they were the only ones who wasn't in the prank that coast me my boyfriend, so yeah this is revenge baby and boy do I love it" she laughs,

"How do you like me now? Now that I got a little revenge (thank-you Toby Keith)" she tilts her head, "Be lucky I didn't say I wanted to pick out as what you go" she laughs walking away. James looks at them,

"What did she mean saying.." he changes his voice to mock Kat's "Now that I got a little revenge" he turns his voice back, "Well" Sirius shakes his head,

"Prongs buddy it means she has more stuff up her evil sleeves for us" everyone but Remus and Zach gulps in fear.

_**Me: Another chapter done**_

_**Sirius: Can't believe I'm going to the Halloween party with Stag boy!**_

_**James: Shut up dog breathe**_

_**Kat: I can us that spell Tom used on Lucy and one of you can go as a girl**_

_**James and Sirius: NO that's ok**_

_**Kat: Than shut up, reviews will make update faster**_

_**Everyone: NO FLAMES**_


	12. Romance, Revenge, and Revelations

**Disclaimer: Like always, I own nothing and no one other than Frost.**

***Means Thoughts, Bold Italic mean mental link.**

**Remember to review if you want to to update faster.**

Chapter 12: Romance, Revenge, and Revelations by Zach Dracius Frost

Kat decided to keep her promise to Zach by telling him a secret. "Do you know who Julia Rose is, Zach?", she asks. "Umm…, I think so. Really pretty girl in our class that keeps staring at me?" "Yup." "What about her?" Kat face palms, having forgotten how oblivious her uncle was when it comes to romance. "She likes you, you dork. True me, go ask her to the Halloween party and you'll see" "Sweet, think I will go do that now. Wait, I thought you said secrets?", responds Zach. "I was going to tell you more, but you'll find those out by the end of the Halloween party.", Kat replies. "Fine. Time to go find Julia." Zach concedes pouting for a few seconds but, then gets excited and turns to leave.

"Oh, and Zach," He turn back around, "One more thing before you go… Make sure you bring a camera with you when you go to the party." Kat adds while smiling mischievously. Zach shivers at the thought of what she has in mind and then simply nods.

After looking around for Julia for about an hour, Zach finally finds her sitting on a bench by the lake. He quietly sits down next to her and just enjoys the view of the lake for a few minutes. Julia finally notices that he is there and asks while blushing, "Zach! What are you doing here." "A friend of mine told me that you have a crush on me and I wanted to find out if I was true.", Zach replies shyly as he also blushes a little.

"Y-y-yes, I do. I've had a crush on you for years. I wanted to tell you, but I never had the courage to ask you, since you're always with your friends." Julia stutters out nervously. "And I always thought you were so beautiful, but never said anything either because I was afraid that I wasn't good enough for you and was too oblivious to realized that you liked me. Would you like to go to the Halloween party with me?", Zach responds just as awkwardly. Julia suddenly smiles widely and she replies happily, "Of course I will!" Just then the sun begins to sink.

"Ooh, the sun is setting. Can we stay here until and watch it, Zach? Please?", Julia asks, hoping he would say yes. "Of course darling whatever you want." , Zach replies, smiling. Julia then happily snuggles against Zach as he puts his arm around here shoulder, hugging her closer as they watch the beautiful sunset while enjoying being together at last.

Once the sun had finished setting, they get up and Zach walks Julia to her dorm while they hold hands the whole way there. "Since this weekend is a Hogmeade weekend, do you to go on a date tomorrow so we can get to know each other better?", Zach asks Julia quietly. Julia smiles and replies, "That sounds nice, let's go." Zach also smiles and pulls her into a hug. They stand there for a few minutes until they hear Faith's voice behind them, "Hey lovebirds, move it or lose it." They pull apart and turn around to see Faith, Lily, and Shelley stand there. "Oh, sorry. I guess I should go now, Zach.", Julia says while blushing from embarrassment. "Ok Julia dear, I'll pick you up at 10?", Zach asks. "Sure, that sounds alright." Julia replies before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, then running up to her room.

"Our little boy is growing up… It's about bloody time you got with Julia, you blockhead. You've only had crushes on each other for like seven years. Who finally had enough pity on you two to tell you?", Faith teases. "Kat" replies Zach, somewhat annoyed that their hug was interrupted. "Oh, her... Goodnight dork", the girls respond before walking up the stairs to their rooms. Zach just shakes his head and head off to his own dorm to get some rest himself.

The next two weeks fly by as Zach and Julia spend as much time as they can together to make up for the lost time, getting to know each other and becoming closer. Before the gang knows it, it was the night of the party.

Everyone in the school all file into the now rearranged Great Hall, as the party gets ready to start. The headmaster makes his usual announcements and then the fun begins. Some couples head out onto the dance floor as the music starts, while others just sit at the tables to bs and eat. Kat ended up going to the party with one of the Slytherin Quidditch players and Tom reluctantly took Narissa. Everyone dances and has fun for hours while a DJ and the Twisted Sisters provide the music. Kat didn't like the Twisted Sisters, so she listened to music on her cell phone instead.

Its was almost the end of the Halloween party when the headmaster stood up, "Everyone listen, thanks to Miss Katlynn Prince giving money we had you write down who you think is the cutest couple at Hogwarts. The votes are in and when I call the winners, come get your prize and you'll get to have the floor to yourselves for the final slow dance of the night."

Once the clapping died down, he starts to speak again, "The winners of the cutest couple contest is…" He pauses for a few moment for added suspense even though most of the students knew. "Sirius Black and James Potter!"

If looks could kill, Kat would be dead from the death glares she was getting from James and Sirius. She just shrugs and smiles evilly, "The Slytherins were will to do it for free and money is quite persuasive if you know what I mean. Enjoy your slow dance boys. I hope you guys don't mind that I hired some photographers to capture you big, romantic dance." Kat then laughs vengefully and shoves them towards where they had to go to receive their prizes.

They reluctantly walked towards where the headmaster and the DJ were at, grumbling angrily. "Here are your prizes", the headmaster states as he hands them each an envelope. "You must wait until after the dance is over to open them though," they take the envelopes and mumble out a thanks. The two are then ushered to the middle of the dance floor as a spotlight is suddenly on them and a ring of her hired cameramen surround them, standing about twenty feet away from them.

James and Sirius grimace as the DJ starts the music and clumsily start to dance while trying not to get any closer than they have to. Kat starts to chuckle as she watches the boys suffer for their prank with the rest of the crowd joining her. Just as the song ends, Kat decides to have a little more fun with the two by using her wand to hurl a mug at the back of James' head. The mug hits its mark and causes James' head to suddenly move forward which results in his lips crashing into Sirius'."

There is a sudden silence other than that to snapping of the cameras and the giggling of Kat. James and Sirius fling themselves away from each other and start to gag at having been forced to kiss. "PRINCE!", James and Sirius both scream in fury. Kat then smiles and boldly struts over to the boys, "Have fun boys? Maybe now you'll learn to never mess with the daughter of a Marauder." She then turns and walks away, all while laughing darkly.

James, Sirius, and the rest of the gang all just stand there wide-eyed with their jaws on the floor. "What did she just say?", asks Sirius. "I think she said that she is the daughter of a Marauder, but how is that possible when she is the same age as us?" Suddenly Faith feels the baby in her womb kick painfully and her eyes widen even more in understanding, "Katlynn Prince is Remus and mine's daughter!" "But how? You're pregnant right now, yet Katlynn was standing right there!" The memory seals they had put on themselves years ago suddenly cracks, returning some of their memories. Looks of both confusion and understanding appear on the gang's faces. Zach quietly tells Faith to use the _Muffliato _spell that they had learned from Harry so long ago. She nods and casts it as the gang walk over to an empty corner of the great hall.

Faith talks first stating, "Kat and Tom must have used a similar spell to the one that Shelley, Zach, and I used after Harry, Hermione, and Ron died." "Wait, that would mean that this Tom is the same Tom that you turned into a baby a while back," comments Remus. "I guess so, at least we know he isn't completely evil and murderous anymore. Well, at least as nothing happens to Kat that is…," Zach adds. The whole gang shivers at that thought, remembering what he had been like before Faith used that spell on him.

They were so caught up in their conversation that they hadn't noticed that Kat and Tom had snuck over to them and were eavesdropping on them while smiling and chuckling. Nor did any of them, even Tom and Kat, notice an obviously pissed off Severus Snape storming over to them.

"Keith!" Snape roars startling the gang, " How the fuck do you all know MY spell? I have never told anyone about the _Muffliato spell that I created, not even Malfoy! Well? Are you bloody deaf? Answer me!" _

Faith sums up the situation with two words, "Oh Fuck."

**Zach: Well, that ends another chapter. **

**Severus: Are you kidding me! I have to wait for Xena to update to get my answer?**

**Zach: Yep.**

**Severus: Fine! (mumbles about pain in the ass authors and Gryffindors)**

**James and Sirius: Hey! What about Kat making us kiss?**

**Kat: (Giggles) I couldn't resist. What are you guys going to do now that you know who Tom and I are?**

**The gang: Not quite sure yet, other than feeling like assholes.**

**Zach: That can be decided next chapter by Xena. **

**All: Like usual please review but NO FLAMES!**

**Severus: Or you will face my wrath!**


	13. MemoriesExplainingPranks

**Disclaimer: Like always, I own nothing and no one other than Frost.**

***Means Thoughts, Bold Italic mean mental link.**

**Remember to review if you want to to update faster.**

Chapter 13 Memories...Explaining...Pranks by: Xena

Everyone stops looks at Snape who was glaring at everyone. Kat shrugs,

"Snape let's me tell you a little story, it starts with Shelley, Zach, and Faith here coming from the future to fix Tommy boy here" Tom glares at her for the name, she smirks, "Doesn't matter still mad and your my ex, so I can call you whatever I deem fit" she looks at Snape,

"Like I believe that" so she brings her wand out making a vowel with her magic saying everything true, and kept going. Faith nods her head,

"Yeah that's right, than we met up with Lily, Sirius, Remus, and James. I started dating Remus. After we took care of Riddle our memories got resorted to fill in the blanks and we forgot that until you came and reminded us...your" she trails off her eyes widen,

"Your my and Remus daughter" Kat glares in a hard voice spoke,

"Yeah I am. Only person who treated me anything close to a human is Dad and Uncle Zach" she glares at the others who backed up. Kat clears her throat,

"Mom had me Katlynn Leigh, than Warren Slater, than the twins Kendrick Lee and Kendra Tori, Uncle James and Aunt Lily had Harry James, and Dakota Ann, and Aunt Julie and Uncle Zach had Audra Yuki Frost, we were a happy family until Halloween one night when everyone but us kids got killed. I was left with helping my sisters, brothers, and cousins. I couldn't take it anymore with the help of Tom we made a plan to come back and fix everything. Here we are" she turns to Snape,

"There you go Snape" she does a spell to prove she had her magic, "Than all my family but Dad and Uncle Zach ruin my life" she looks at them spins around stalks out of the Great Hall. But she stops turns around with an evil glint in her eyes,

"Oh by the way boys, if you Sirius ever do something like this again I'll use the spell to turn you into Padfoot and get you fix, and I'll turn you James into Prongs and have some deer steaks" she spins back around leaving the hall. Snape looks at the rest of them,

"Is that true?" they nod their heads. Faith looks like she could cry,

"Ever since she let us know who she was all my memories are coming back, Harry and everything" Shelley and them nod. Remus wraps his arms around Faith letting her cry into his shoulder. When the women were done crying they made their way to their rooms.

Couple days later everyone was talking about the Halloween party that was going to happen. Kat growls,

"I love Christmas" Tom just nods. He wasn't sure how he was going to get Kat back but he was going to. He missed his girlfriend and hated that every guy wanted her. He stands up making his way out of the common room, he didn't notice a pair of amber eyes following him. Bella sat down by her,

"You know he might of been under a potion but he couldn't stop talking about you, it was Kat this, Kat that to the point I just left. Nothing happen. That boy is so in love with you. It's so sweet it makes me sick" she got up and left. Kat blinks *Did that woman just tried to get me back together with Tom? Oh my God what is this world coming to?* she leans back thinking of what she was just told. She smiles and hurries up to her bedroom, she showered and changed into a nice outfit, she went looking for Tom.

She found him in the Great Hall. She saw her family standing by their table watching them, she stuck her tongue out at them and made her way to hers and Tom's table, she creeped up behind him covering his eyes, she knew he hated that and felt him stiffen up but had to do it, she leans down and whispers real sexy into his ear,

"Hey big boy want to be my date for the Christmas party?" she nips his ear. Tom spins around facing her mouth open,

"Are you sure Katlynn?" she smiles a sad smile,

"I'm sorry you have to asked that Tommy-boy" he glares at her but than smiles,

"That's ok Kitty-Kat, I understand" she glares at him for the name but knew it was for calling him Tommy-boy. She leans up and kisses him long and deep bringing a moan from both of them, they both missed this. She felt Tom wrapped his arms around her, she brings her up around his neck bring him in closer to her. She felt him move the kiss down to her jaw than her slender neck bringing another moan from her, they heard clapping and sprang apart, they turned to see her family clapping for them, they both blushed. She gave a half hearted wave to them and sat down to eat.

Couple days later she wanted to do a grand prank, she is a daughter of a Marauder. She had detention tonight all because of Lucius, she told him something and he made a comment about not understanding so she threw a dictionary at his face and told him to read maybe he would understand more, she didn't know a teacher was behind her so now she got detention. She sighs. After her detention she got it into her head what to do. So she went to the Great Hall and put a spell on everyone's table when they touched it they would be speaking and no one can understand them, for the Headmaster she saved the best for last, she put a spell on his seat as soon as he sits it'll take place.

Next morning she woke up early caught up with Tom, when he went to touch the table she smack his hand away shaking her head, after everyone did they went to speak but no one could understand each other. She busted out laughing, the teachers glared at her. They wandlessly fixed it, but once the Headmaster sat down there was a big BOOM and where the Headmaster was sitting at was now a full blooded Goat with a sign that read:

_**YOU HAVE JUST BEEN PRANKED BY AVALANCHE AND THE MARAUDERS JRS**_

Kat stood up with her wand out,

"Don't worry I know what to do with him" she shot a spell out and the headmaster disappeared, Professor Slughorn stood up,

"Miss Prince what did you do with the headmaster?" with an innocence look on her face she replied,

"I sent him to his brother who knows how to treat a goat" there was laughter from The Marauders, Shelley, Faith, and Tom who knew the real story behind that.

* * *

_**Me: Another part done. What is Tom and Kat going to wear to the party? That is up to Zach**_

_**Kat: And if he wants to live he won't make me wear something stupid or ugly!**_

_**Me: Don't worry Kat he won't. **_

_**Tom: Or me, after all I am the heir to Slytherin**_

_**James: Lest I don't have to go with Dog breathe**_

_**Sirius: Or me with Stag boy!**_

_**Faith: No flames but**_

_**Everyone at the top of their lungs: REVIEWS ARE SWEET PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE UPDATES, YOU CAN ALSO GIVE IDEAS **_


	14. Goats and Consequences

**Disclaimer: Like always, I own nothing and no one other than Frost, because I am Frost.**

***Means Thoughts, Bold Italic mean mental link.**

Remember to review if you want to to update faster.

**And finally, a guest note from the head author, Xena: I noticed that I had put a Halloween in when I meant Christmas, so forgive me and just know that it's was suppose to be Christmas instead.**

Chapter 14 Goats and Consequences by: Frost

"Miss Prince!", shouts Professor McGonagall, "As the acting headmistress, I must know what you did to the headmaster and how long it lasts or how to undo it." McGonagall had called Kat and Tom to a empty classroom to interrogate them about their goat headmaster.

"Just a simple transfiguration charm that lasts for a week and cannot be reversed except on the final day of the charm. He does not know who he is and will have only the mentality and instincts of a goat.", Kat responds while shrugging. "And why did you send him to his brother's house?", asked McGonagall. "Like I said before, Aberforth supposedly knows his way around a goat.", Kat replies. "Fine, you will have detention for that entire week then. You two may go now.", McGonagall barks out and walk out of the room.

"Merlin's bloody beard! Detention the entire time Buzzy the goat is with his brother! Damnit!", Kat yells grumpily. "Calm down Kat," responds Tom. "We're alone in a classroom no one comes to. How about we enjoy the peace and quiet by continue what we started when we made up?", as he wraps his arms around her and start nibbling on her ear. "Have I told you lately how much I love you, Tom?", Kat moans softly into his ear.

After their make out session, the rest of the day and then the rest of the week fly by. The day that Buzzy returns to normal and the end of Kat's detention has finally come. Kat still grumpy that she had detention, sneaks over to Aberforth's house with a camera. When she gets there, she find Aberforth and Buzzy still in his goat form sleeping in his bed. To make it ever more awkward, Aberforth was lying in a spooning postion behind Buzzy with him pulled close. After a moment or two of nausea, Kat starts to take a few pictures of the two. A few minutes later the charm wears off and Buzzy and Aber wake up to find that they are in a quite intimate position. Kat takes a another quick picture before they jump apart and out of bed.

"Aberforth, I don't why I'm here or what happened, but whatever happened didn't happen. Do I make myself clear brother?", Buzzy proclaims calmly but dangerously. "Quite clear, Albus, but it would be a lot clearer if we weren't both still naked…", Aberforth responds awkwardly. "Merlin's beard! Where are my clothes, Aberforth?", Buzzy shouts. "I don't know, you were a goat when you suddenly showed up a week ago…" Aberforth replies, just as confused as his brother. "A goat…? I've been a goat for a week? Staying here? With you  
? Did you know it was me?" Albus asks franticly, as a his voice gets higher and more panicked with each question. "Yes for the first four and no for the last one thankfully." Aberforth answers nervously.

"Fuck! " Buzzy yells in a panic, "You know how I said whatever happened never happed? Well, that goes double now. We are both going to swear on our magic that we will never mention this to anyone ever, not even on our death beds, nor will we ever talk about again! Understood!?", Buzzy continuing to yell, freaking the fuck out. "C-c-crystal clear!" Aberforth stutters out, terrified since he has not seen his brother this upset in quite some time, grabbing his wand of his nightstand. "But can we at least get dressed first?"

By this point, Kat wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh at the sight of Buzzy freaking out or die from having seen the two really old wizards naked. So she compromised by vomiting and then got the hell out of there. As soon as she got back to the castle, she went up to her dorm and took four showers, hoping to get rid of the disgusting, dirty feeling of having seen the brothers.

_**Come to the girl's dorm right now! **_Kat yells to Tom through their link. _**Why? **_Asks Tom curiously. _**I need you to take a shower with me! **_Kat replies grumpily, getting impatient. _**What?! **_Shouts Tom. _**I'll explain later, Tommy Boy! Just get you ass in this f'ing shower ASAP or I swear I will f'ing kill you! **_Kat yells back.

Later on, after their shower, Kat tells Tom what happened. At first he laughs his ass off, but that quickly turns into a horrified stare and then vomiting.

"WTF Kat! Was that really worth it for some blackmail pictures?" Tom yells angrily between vomits. "In some disgusting, evil way, yes." Tom just shakes his head and then vomits again. "I think we need to take another shower…"

A week later things were starting to get back to normal and everyone that knew about the prank and the aftermath of it had been trying hard to forget that it had ever happened. Kat had decided no more major pranks for a little while or at least none that involved Buzzy, lest the nightmares could return.

Currently Kat and Tom are sitting in the Great Hall with Zach, Julia, and Remus discussing the upcoming Christmas Ball. The rest of the gang were sitting at a table by themselves for they still felt bad about how they treated Kat and Tom and weren't sure how to make it up to them yet. "What do you guys plan on wearing to the ball?", asks Julia. "I'm going to wear a green dress with silver lace and silver high heels , while Tom is going to wear a green tuxedo with a silver tie." responds Kat.

"Faith and I haven't decided that yet, since it's still almost two months away.", replied Remus. "What about you and Zach?", asked Kat. "I'm wearing am ice blue tuxedo with a blue and red tie," answers Zach and Julia takes over saying, "and I'm going to be wearing an ice blue dress with necklace made from Zach's ice and a pair of ice blue high heels." Suddenly water rises out of the pitcher and forms into a rose that lands in Zach hand. Zach puts the flower into Julia's hair saying, "And of course, a rose for my rose to wear as well."

Kat, Tom, and Remus just give him a strange look after he said that. "What? I'm not allowed to attempt to be sweet and romantic?" asks Zach. All three respond at the same time with, "No." Zach just shakes his head and says to Julia, "I think the sun is getting ready to set, lets go to our spot and watch it." "Ok!", Julia replies cheerfully as the two grabs each others hand and head toward the lake.

**Zach: The goat prank is now over, leaving Kat and Tom traumatized. Also what some of the gang will be wearing to the Christmas Ball has been decided, though it may be subject to change if Xena wishes it. **

**Kat: Did you really have to make me go that far for the prank? I may be scarred for life now!**

**Tom: Yeah! It wouldn't have been so bad if you didn't have Kat tell me about it! Have to admit I enjoyed the showers though… (blushes and laughs perversely)**

**Kat: (also blushes) Shut up, Tommy Boy, or those might be the last showers you get with me!**

**Tom: (gasps and then pouts) Ok dear…**

**Zach: Sorry that this chapter wasn't as long as my last few. In case you haven't noticed this was a kind of awkward chapter for me to type, between the whole Buzzy and Aberforth nightmare and having to decide what everyone is wearing to the ball.**

**Remus: Reviews are nice and could give us both ideas and motivation to get the chapters done quicker. But remember…**

**Everyone: NO FLAMES!**

**Kat and Tom: You do and we will force you to watch Kat's/my memory of Buzzy and Aberforth until you either throw up or die, whichever one comes first!**


	15. Gellert Grindelwald

**Disclaimer: Like always, I own nothing and no one other than Frost.**

***Means Thoughts, Bold Italic mean mental link.**

**Remember to review if you want to to update faster.**

**Side note: At the end of each chapter me and the gang talks, and I refer to myself as me, well since everyone calls me Xena on here I'm going to change me to Xena, because I was re-reading some chapters and calling me, me isn't working. Hope this doesn't confuse anyone.**

_**Writing like this means they are talking to their family in a notebook in the future**_

Chapter 15 Gellert Grindelwald by: Xena

Next morning Kat was sleeping in since it was Saturday morning. She was having a wonderful dream about her and Tom when she heard

**_KATLYNN LEIGH LUPIN GET YOUR ASS UP HERE IN THE GREAT HALL__ A.S.A.P._ **she jerks awake falling out of bed landing hard on the floor. She growls and with a wave of her hand was dressed and running up to the Great Hall, she sits by Tom glaring at him,

"What?" for an answer he shoved the newspaper the daily prophet at her in bold letters she read:

**GELLERT GRINDELWALD KILLED IN HIS CELL**

**_As far as this reporter was told was that the Dark Lord known as Gellert Grindelwald was killed in his cell with the killing cruse. No one knows for how long since the place that held Mr. Grindelwald had hardly any guards, when they went to fed him they found him dead a wand that shot the cruse by his body. After they took the wand ran test with it and confirmed it was the wand that shot the killing curse they next had to make sure who's wand it was, and let me tell you dear readers this reporter was shock when I found out who the wand belong to, it belong to the one and only _****Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, that's right readers you read right. It was the Light lords wand that shot the killing cruse at his one time friend Gellert Grindelwald, we all know the power that Dumbledore has, and that he is powerful enough to get inside the prison kill his friend and get back without anyone noticing. I understand the night that Mr. Grindelwald was killed Dumbledore was missing from Hogwarts also. Was it enough time to kill his friend and get back? We think so, that is why I was told that he was going to be arrested and held in a high cell at Azkaban where he'll be guarded by Dementors so this powerful wizard won't be-able to escaped from his prison til a trail can be held for him...**

she stops reading after that, her mouth was in a smile, she looks up at the head table where she sees the teachers with shock looks, and Dumbledore white as a ghost standing up and going to escaped, she jump up and non-verbally shot a spell at the headmaster who fell to the ground, the teachers looks at her,

"What if he did kill his friend I don't want him to be here with us CHILDREN and I don't want him to escaped, if it was anyone else he would of done the same thing" she?

after things where done her and Tom made their way to an empty class room,

"I got his old wand and planted it, he still has the elder wand" Tom just nods. They started to make out till they heard the ten minutes to get to class. They had DADA class, the teacher learned long time ago not to single out Kat, so when she notice Kat not paying attention she let it go.

Kat sat there tapping her wand to an empty notebook, picks a quill up writes something than growls,

**_What are you doing Kat?_**

_**Well Tom I'm trying to get this stupid book to work, I want to see if I can connect with Harry and them in the future to see if we changed it and if we can go home**_

_**Oh I see, and it's not working**_

she shakes her head. Tom reaches over taps the book hands it back, She wrote,

_**Harry you there?**_

_**Kat, is that you? You got it to work!**_

**_Not me but Tom did, how is the future?_**

It still sucks cousin, everyone is still dead, the Bumble Bee got out of jail somehow and still killed our families.

**_That fucking goat loving son of bitch, man I should kill him myself_**

**_You can't, you know that._**

**_I know, do you know how he got out?_**

**_Not yet but working on it_**

**_Ok keep in touch, this works both ways and only people we tell about it would know what it is, and can read it. I love you all. Tell everyone I miss them and love them._**

**_We love you also cousin, be careful you and Tom_**

**_We will_**

**__**She sighs pushing the book to Tom, when he was done he handed it back to her, she put it into her backpack.

* * *

_**Xena: Alright this would of been longer but somehow I lost over half the stuff I wrote.**_

_**Tom: Sorry to hear that, by the way I like it you changed it from Me to Xena much easier.**_

_**Xena: That's what I thought**_

_**Kat: We need to get the bumble Bee**_

_**Xena: You will don't worry**_

_**James: Remember reviews and the faster we get updated**_

_**Everyone: NO FLAMES**_

_**Harry: Heard that clear into the future!**_


	16. Anti Bumblebee Army

**Disclaimer: Like always, I own nothing and no one other than Frost.**

***Means Thoughts, **

**Bold Italic mean mental link.**

**Remember to review if you want to update faster.**

**Writing like this means they are talking to their family in a notebook in the future**

**Chapter 16: Anti Bumblebee Army by Frost**

Kat and Tom had just finished another make out session when Kat says, "You know, Tom, we need to tell the rest of the family what really happened to Grinderwald. I know they're still trying to get used to us being a family again but, we going to need them if we're gonna take out Bumbles." "You're right, but how and when?" asks Tom.

"There's a Hogmeade trip today and tomorrow, we'll take them to the Three Broomsticks and tell them there," answered Kat. "Ok, sounds good babe," replies Tom. "Maybe the two of us can sneak off for a little fun at the Shrieking Shack afterwards," Kat whispers seductively into Tom's ear as he blushes bright red and nods vigorously.

During dinner Kat gathers her family and tells them, "I have something I need to tell you guys but I can't tell you here. Tomorrow, I want us to all meet up at Three Broomsticks at 10. After that you guys can go do whatever you want." Everyone nods and starts to walk away, when Kat suddenly remembers something, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, make sure you drag Snape along with you." James grumbles loudly, "What do we need that greasy bastard for?" "I know we don't like him very much, but he knows too much now so he has to be a part of this whether we like it or not," Kat states. "Fine, but this better be good," James and Sirius whined.

The next morning comes quickly as the gang starts to file into Three Broomsticks and into the backroom that Kat rented for a few hours. First was Kat and Tom, then Zach and Julia, Remus and Faith after them. The last ones to finally show up were Sirius and James literally dragging Snape alongside them with Shelley and Lily behind them shaking their heads at the three idiots in front of the them.

"Ok, we got the grease ball here, now what do you want to tell us?" groans Sirius and James together. "Don't make me curse you furry bastards!," yells Snape. "Shut the fu-, I mean, hell up and I'll tell you!" yells Kat grumpily. "You idiots were almost an hour late as it is, so don't push me" With that a strong gust of wind knocks them on their asses. Sighing all three take their seats and mumble, "Yes, ma'am. Sorry ma'am." Everyone else smirks and starts to laugh, "That's what I thought." Kat replies. Kat and Tom then proceed to put up soundproof and other protective charms around the room and on the door.

"Anyway Tom and I called you all here to tell you that it is was actually me that killed Grinderwald, not Bumbles. I did it so I could stop him from eventually escaping and killing everyone except for me, my siblings, and cousins," Kat tells them emotionlessly until the end when she starts to tear up.

Seeing this, Tom takes over saying, "Kat had framed Bumbles for the murder because he is just as evil as I was when I was Lord Voldermort, maybe even more so. His goody-goody act is just to gain everyone's respect and love while he bids his time, waiting for the right moment to take over the world. He will manipulate and kill anyone that will get in his way when he finally decides to drop the charade." Tom tries to remain calm as he is explaining, but ends up losing his cool and slams his fist down on table causing it buckle and creak.

Everyone just stares at the two in shock and fear for about fifteen minutes, completely speechless, until Zach finally found his voice and says, "Hearing someone say they killed someone is surprising, but if it was absolutely necessary it's at least somewhat understandable. Faith, Shelley, and I had to kill the original Tom after he killed Harry, Ron, and Hermione, which was the whole reason we came to this time. Before I even meet any of you, I had to kill dozens of people to help my family survive. I hated having to do it, but it was either that or we died."

"Zach is right, almost everyone in this room has had to kill whether they wanted to or not," adds Faith and Shelley. "Why are you all tell me this though? I wanted nothing to do with any of you! ," Snape yells. "Because whether we like it or not, you are a part of this now that you the truth about our pasts and/or futures. You will have to swear on your magic you won't blab about this to anyone or else you won't leave this room alive," Kat answers gravely, the looks on her and Tom's faces showing that they were dead serious about this.

"Fine," Snape replies coldly, "But you fools better have my back if I ever need it." "Whatever, just do it already so we can get this meeting over with. Everyone else here has to do it too, just to be on the safe side, " Kat says impatiently. "Anyone have something to add?"

Zach speaks up, saying "I think we should revive the DA that Harry started in our fifth year, changing the name of course though." "Sounds interesting. We'll need an army to take him down," replies Remus, "What would the new name be then?" "I was thinking of the Anti Bumblebee Army, or ABA for short. We're the only ones that don't use his proper name so hopefully that would mislead others into thinking we're just an innocent group if anyone ever finds out about it," Zach answered. "Cool, we'll meet up later in the week to clear up the details. For now, lets go and have some fun," Kat orders.

Everyone nodded and started to leave. Zach and Julia decided to go to the coffee shop to get lunch, walked around, and then watched the sunset together by the lake like usual. James, Sirius, and Shelley all stayed at Three Broomsticks and drank while Lily left to hang out with Severus, since they had been childhood friends after all. James was reluctant to let her go with him, but she won out by promising to make it up to him that night. Remus and Faith went to the candy store since she was having a craving and then window shopped for a while before heading to the Forbidden Forest to make out. Kat and Tom ended up in the Shrieking Shack like Kat had offered the before, making out among other things and enjoying each others company in seclusion.

The next day the two received a strict lecture from her parents about fooling around to which Kat simply said that they were ones to talk, considering that Faith was pregnant with her. Remus and Faith had blushed and said that that was not the point and they decided to dropped it. Other than that, the week had passed quickly and on Friday the Anti-Bumblebee Army was born.

They were to meet twice a week every Wednesday and Saturday afternoon in the Shrieking Shack. The gang had put every protective charm they could think of and find on building that would make it bigger on the inside, soundproof, invasion proof, indestructible, and give it other such defensive measures. No one other than themselves could get in or out without either them knowing about it or getting painfully ejected by the spells. Anyone that did not belong there had their memories of the shack ever existing erased. Each couple had their own bedroom added just incase the castle no longer became safe. This also kept the couples from getting walked in on whenever they wanted some privacy. The Shrieking Shack was now equipped with everything they could ever possibly need. The shack had become their headquarters and hangout.

The purpose of the ABA was to practice their old spells and learn new ones. They were to practice them until they could use each spell without need to use words. If the gang was to eventually go against someone like Bumbles and hope to survive, they would need any advantage they could get. They were to also train themselves both physically and mentally so that they were always in top shape. Faith was forced to go easy on the physical training for the sake of the yet to be born Kat since if anything was to happen the her, the current older Kat would cease to exist. The most important function of the group though was to report and compile any information that they found out about Bumbles or his followers activities.

Severus and Lily became close friends again like they were as children and as a result he slowly started to mellow out. Severus, James, and Sirius eventually decided it was time to bury the hatchet and became like brothers. Severus had managed to convince Bellatrix and her sister Narcissa to join. He and Bella got over their respective crushes on Lily and Tom after awhile and started dating. The next three weeks fly by as they train and learn more than the school would willing teach them.

**Zach: Another chapter down. Everyone in the gang knows the truth now and have accepted it. Snape has been forced to joined the gang against his will and everyone got to have a date night afterwords.**

**Snape: Damn time traveling sons of bitches…**

**James: Oh quit whining you grease bucket, at least Zach was nice enough to let you spend some quality time with MY girlfriend and future wife!**

**Lily: Relax James. Nothing happened, I was just catching up with a childhood friend. **

**Snape: (sighs) She's right unfortunately…**

**Bella: Hey now, don't forget your dating me now, Snapey-Poo.**

**Snape: Damnit woman! I told you not to call me that in public!**

**Bella: (pouts) Partypooper…**

**Harry: And on a more important and less whiney note… My DA has been revived and greatly upgrade with a different, but similar name!**

**Kat: Yep, is sure has been cuz. Gotta admit that my dad and I love the extensive library it has. Don't ask how we did it, cuz even we're not sure.**

**Ron: Bloody hell Harry! How long has it been since you had first formed that?**

**Hermione: Shut up, Ron. We haven't even been born yet, so it doesn't really matter.**

**Draco: Can I get in on this conversation?**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione: NO! You don't even have any relevance to this story or its prequel, so go to hell!**

**Draco: My father will being hear of this!**

**Harry, Hermione, and Ron: No one gives a shit!**

**Sirius and James: Yeah! And take your father with you when you go!**

**Zach: EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP! (Sudden awkward silence) Thank you… Anyway, like usual, remember to review if you want to to review quicker. And also…**

**Everyone: NO FLAMES**

**Grinderwald: Merlin's Bloody Beard! You guys trying to wake the dead or somfin'?**


	17. Cousin, Brother say What?

**Disclaimer: Like always, I own nothing and no one or anything, but my cats.**

***Means Thoughts, Bold Italic mean mental link.**

**Remember to review if you want to to update faster.**

**Side note: At the end of each chapter me and the gang talks, and I refer to myself as me, well since everyone calls me Xena on here I'm going to change me to Xena, because I was re-reading some chapters and calling me, me isn't working. Hope this doesn't confuse anyone.**

_**Writing like this means they are talking to their family in a notebook in the future**_

Chapter 17 Cousin, Brother say What? by: Xena

First day of the group meeting saw Kat and Tom sitting waiting. When everyone was there they told them what they were going to learn a girl raised her hand,

"Yes" Kat points to her,

"It doesn't seem fair that we're going to learn this" Kat raises her right eyebrow just like her mom,

"Let me borrow some words from someone, it goes like this...You Have To Show Them That You're Really Not Scared  
You're Playin' With Your Life, This Ain't No Truth Or Dare  
They'll Kick You, Then They Beat You, (Thank you Michael Jackson), so it's either me or them, and I don't know about you little girl but I have a bad habit it's called breathing and I want to keep it that way thank you very much, so if you don't want to learn than leave" when she was done she waited to see if anyone leaves, when no one does she continues,

"Now like I was saying we need to see where everyone is at, so please line up and we can start." her and Tom starts to walk around the room seeing where everyone stood, Kat was watching Tom and a girl when she felt someone behind her, she jumps up in the air flipping behind the person with her wand out, there stood her Uncle Sirius with his mouth open,

"Sorry Black, you just took me by surprise is all. What can I do for you?" Sirius smiles at his future niece,

"Just wanted to know if you wanted us to help" Kat forgot that her mom, and them helped them she nods. So about two hours later she let everyone go back to their houses.

Couple days later everyone knew that Dumbledore hearing was over and that he was granted freedom, there was no prove it was him casting the spell. He was allowed to go back to Hogwarts but not as Headmaster, that was a little relief for Kat but not much remind you. She let's a sigh out, The Bumble bee kept looking at her with a look in his eye, she looks at Tom,

_**Don't like how the stupid bee looking at me.**_

Tom looks up to see Dumbledore looking at Kat, he growls under his breathe. Meanwhile up at the head table Dumbledore couldn't take his eyes off Kat

_*I need more power, and Kat Prince is really powerful, with her being a pure-blood, I can make her marry me have my kid and rule the muggle world and the wizarding world, now to get her to marry me is going to be easy. Can't cast a spell on her because they check for that, but I can give her a love potion, or blackmail her with hurting her little snake of boyfriend, yeah blackmail sounds much better* _he nods his head, Tom turns to his girlfriend

_**Sweetie you better get that book of yours out and check what happens in the future.**_She nods her head, she got into her backpack and withdrew her notebook so she could talk to her family:

_**So Harry did we change anything yet?**_

_**One thing cousin of mine and I'm not sure I want to tell you**_

_**I'll do it, hey sis it's me Warren about a month from now you merry the Bumble bee**_

_**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SMOKING BRO?**_

She shows the book to Tom who doesn't look happy, she looks him in the eye

_**I don't know what to do, I don't want to marry him, he's old and gross and I hate him**_

Tom nods, Kat stops talking she could tell he was thinking he grabs her hand dragging her out of the Great Hall and out of the castle, when they got to the end of the wards they disappeared and reappeared in the muggle part,

"Tom what are we doing here?" he waves his wand and pieces of paper show up, he handed them to her. She read them mouth drops open,

"You didn't even ask me yet Mr. Riddle" Tom smiles get down on his knees,

"Kat, you know I love you with all my heart. We've been threw a lot of things, we had our ups and downs. I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you on the platform, and I really fell for you when you didn't bow down to me, or let me get away with things. You stole my heart with your walk, smile, and laughter, would you Katlynn Leigh Lupin please marry me. And no this isn't because of the old goat, it's because I really do love you" Kat started to cry as soon as he started to speak, only thing she could do was nod her head "Yes" Tom jumps up picking her up spinning her around, they were both laughing. He brings his family ring out,

"This will have to do until we get back to our time than we can go ring shopping" Kat gives a shaky smile,

"Tom this is perfect, we don't need to go ring shopping" they found someone who married them, so now they are happy married in the muggle world, now for the wizard world. They couldn't think of anyone who could marry them than they thought of someone, they return to the castle and found the people who married them.

* * *

Next day the bumble bee kept her after class, when they were alone she looks at him,

"Can I help you Professor Dumbledore sir? Dumbledore smiles his grandfather smile,

"ahh Yes Miss Prince, I have the Minster of Magic coming here so he can marry you and me" Kat's eyebrow went up,

"I'm sorry Professor, but I thought you said marry us, I don't remember you asking me to marry me, besides sir your way too old for me" he smiles,

"Than when Mr. Depp gets here I'll have to hand your boyfriend over" Kat's other eyebrow went up,

"Whatever for" Dumbledore smiles an evil smile,

"For whatever I say he did. Mr. Depp would believe anything I say" she shrugs,

"You do that sir" she walks over to the door opens it,

"Tom come on in since your going to be getting arrested" Tom walks in,

"What for" she points to the old man, "Whatever he says" just than the Minster of Magic walks in. The guy was tall with shaggy brown hair blue eyes,

"Dumbledore, you ready to get married?" Dumbledore looks at her,

"Well my dear?" she glares at him, "I'm not or ever would be your dear, and no he's not since I'm already married" she goes over to the door to see her family there, she waves them in,

"Hey guy's you see Dumbledore here wanted to marry me, I found out. Tom and me was planning on getting married anyways so we just up it sooner than later" she glares at the Professor, and kept going,

"So we went into the muggle part, got married there, than we came here where Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff married us witness by The fat Friar, the Grey Lady, The Bloody Baron and Sir Nicholas"

* * *

**_Xena: What what a cliff hanger! Now Zach going have to do the reaction, and the explaining to Kat's family why they really got married_**

**_Zach: Thanks, Xena_**

**_Xena: Anytime big boy_**

**_Sirius: Big boy? Is there something going on between you two?  
_**

**_Julia: Better not be!_**

**_Xena: Don't worry, I like two others_**

**_Remus: Remember views will make these two update faster_**

**_James: Yeah can't wait to see our reactions!_**

**_Lily: Good luck Zach_**

**_Everyone: NO FLAMES _**

**_Thanks to everyone who reads this, but like everyone says reviews would be nice just no flames. _**


	18. Ghosts and the Wizard of Oz By Frost

**Disclaimer: Like always, I own nothing and no one other than Frost.**

***Means Thoughts, Bold Italic mean mental link.**

**Remember to review if you want us to update faster.**

**Writing like this means they are talking to their family in a notebook in the future**

**Chapter 18: Ghosts and the Wizard of Oz By Frost**

"I don't believe you! You're just lying to escape your destiny of bearing my children and them helping me take over the world!", Bumbles screams in fury. "Hey, if you don't believe, then call the ghosts and ask them. Go ahead! Call them if you're not scared, you bloody old goat! I dare you," Kat replies provokingly while smiling maddeningly. "Fine, I will then!," Bumbles answers loudly, taking the bait, he yells, "Fat Friar! Grey Lady! Bloody Baron! Sir Nicholas! Get your bloody, undead asses in here pronto!"

While he is doing that, Kat and her family were having a quiet, calm family meeting, and by that we mean loud and angry. Remus and Faith shout at Kat and Tom at the same time after activating Muffliato so Buzzy couldn't eavesdrop, "What is this about you two getting married without telling us!" "Yeah, your aunts and uncles wanted to be at your wedding!", Sirus and James added, also irritated. "What? Did Zach and Julia tell you about? They came with us for company and as back up in case some some lackeys of ol' Bumbles here decided to jump us.," Kat replies dangerously as she waves her arm toward the Bee.

"No, we didn't tell them about it," Zach states. "And why the fuck didn't you tell us?," Faith questions angrily, redirecting her frustration at him. "Why? Because they entrusted us with their secret and do I need to remind you who Kat's mother is?", Zach replied coolly and defensively. "Oh yeah, she guess she is a fiery little hellspawn just her mother is, isn't she?" answers Faith while blushing lightly.

"Exactly. Now relax before you bring this room down on us," states Tom. Kat glares at Tom and asks grumpily, "And just who are you calling a hellspawn honey? Think carefully before you answer, as you might not get any during the honeymoon if you don't…" Tom gulps and answers nervously, "No one, babe , no one, especially not you." "That's a good boy," Kat replies evilly and pulls his in for a quick kiss.

"Damn you bloody fucking ghosts! I ordered you to come here you bloody transparent bitch and bastards!", Bumbles yells about half an hour later. Another half an hour passes and still no ghosts. Bumbles was about to yell at the ghosts when Kat interrupts him, "Would you please shut the fuck up and let me try calling them?" Bumbles looks appalled and replies, "Fine you rude little bitch, go ahead and try." "Gladly, you old goat-horned asshole," Kat answers.

"Sir Fat Friar, Madam Grey Lady, Sir Bloody Baron, and Sir Nicolas! Prithee ye hearken my request and come near this room to help at resolve my dispute posthaste?", Kat calls out as loudly, yet politely as she can. Bumbles just laughs and smirks darkly, " Like that wil…" He is interrupted yet again, but this time by the ghost flying down through the ceiling and stopping in front of Kat and Tom. All four ghosts suddenly drop to one knee and address them as one, "Greetings, Sir and Madam Marvolo. What may we do for ye on this fine day?"

Before Kat can respond, Bumbles shoots a curse at the three ghosts, "Where the fuck have you bastards been? I fucking call for you twice!" The curses of course passed through them, but they still took it as an insult to their honors and turned toward the offender. "Prithee tell us without tarry M'lady what ye wishes us to dost, so that we may thrash yon buffoon with our ghostly strength posthaste," states Sir Nicolas seriously.

Kat chuckles and replies, "Kind Sirs and Madam, yon damnable buffoon of which ye speak on doth doubt yon forepast wedding ye noble sirs and madam wert witness to." "Yon contemptuous cur! He dare defy ye!", shouts the Bloody Baron in rage. "His life should'st be let down!" "Calm thyself, Baron. Let us just toss yon buffoon," proclaimed the Friar. "Fine," relended the Bloody Baron.

The four proceeded to toss both objects at Bumbles and Bumbles himself around the room, smacking him into walls, tables, chair, and whatever other furniture there was. It wasn't enough to kill the powerful old bastard, but it would at least make him sore for a week or two. When they were satisfied enough for now, they let him drop. "Good e'en, M'lady and Sir. As for thou bloody cur, if that wasn't enough for thou, fewness and truth that wedding hadst happen." With that they left, with Kat and Tom calling after them, "Good e'en and receive out thanking!"

Bumbles struggled to his feet from his position on the floor. He then screams in an unnaturally high voice while straightening his hat and robes, "I'll get you my pretty, and your friends too!" Kat shouts in response, "I bloody knew it!" Tom tilts his head in confusion and gives his new wife a curious look, "What are you talking about, babe?" Kat smirks like a madwoman and says, "Just that Bumble Bee is a drag queen," she suddenly makes a horrified face while looking like she was about to gag, "and he thinks I'm pretty? Bloody hell that's gross!"

Bumbles pouts and looks hurt as he replies, "You don't like my impersonations?" "No!", everyone in the room shouts. Bumbles looked like he was ready to cry, "but I been practicing them since before your grandparents were even thought about…," he whines out. "Don't care. Now get the fuck out!," Kat yells as she points at the door.

"Fine," Bumbles sniffles, "me no likey you even more now, but I will make you all suffer. Just you wait and see…" With that he gives Kat a glare so full of hatred that if she had any fucks to give she would have pissed her pants. As we all know that she doesn't though, she merely flipped him the bird and replied with, "Buzz off, ya bloody bee, you're bothering me. Or should I get a fly swatter after you?" Deeply offended and pissed off, Bumbles storms out of the room as well as he can with his new limp and slams the door so hard it falls off its hinges, as he heads off to plot his revenge and how to get more power.

"Now that is over with, how about we plan to have another wedding here for the sake of you guys the day before the Christmas Ball?", offers Kat and Tom together. "Sure, that sounds wonderful, I'll get to help my daughter pick out her wedding dress!", exclaims Faith. " Yeah, and we get to throw Tom a bachelor party!", yells James excitedly. "Hell yeah! Strippers and Butterbeer!", shouts Sirius just as excitedly. The girls all glare at the two with a look that could petrify a basilisk. "You better not take things too far or else…" growl the girls quietly and dangerously. Sirius and James gulp and reply, "Of course not."

**Zach: Another chapter down for the count. That Shakespearean conversations for Kat, Tom, and the ghosts was a pain in the ass, but kinda fun.**

**Kat and Tom: When did we learn to speak in old English?**

**Zach: Through the magic of being a co-author, I just decided you could.**

**Kat and Tom: Wow, what a half-ass answer…**

**Zach: Hey, it's all I got. Don't make me have to make you two have a threesome with Bumbles…**

**Kat and Tom: (shiver and then vomit) Was making me see/hear about Bumbles being naked bad enough!**

**Zach: I suppose you're right, sorry.**

**Ghosts: Yayeth! We wert part of this chapter!**

**Bumbles: Why did you make me such an emotional crybaby?**

**Zach: Because I could and I thought it would be funny. You feel like being a goat at your brother's house again?**

**Bumbles: OH HELL NO!**

**Zach: Then shut the fuck up and don't complain**

**Bumbles: (starts to cry) Fine, you big meanie!**

**Zach: Anyway, what surprises will await you next chapter? I don't know, you'll just have to find out when Xena posts it. Now like usually, please review.**

**Ghosts: But Sirs and Madams, NO FLAMES.**


	19. If your Happy and You Know It

Dis: You know the drill by now… Harry Potter or anyone famous doesn't belong to me, anyone else does (smile)

This * means thinking

Bold and Italic is the mind talking between Kat and Tom

Chapter 18 If your Happy and You Know It Written by: Xena

After the headmaster left the group Kat started to clap,

"You know that man should get an acting award, I didn't buy his tears for one second the dumb goat" they told the ghost thanks and bye. Kat sighs,

"Ok let's get this show on the road" so they started to plan their wedding. It was late when Tom and Kat was heading to bed when the Headmistress stopped them,

"I was informed what happen earlier, with you being married you two get your own rooms. Follow me" they bypass the Slytherin's room to a door that had a snake guarding it,

"You need to make a password up, good night Mr. and Mrs. Marvolo" the headmistress walks away. They decided that the password would be: The Great Goat at it again. They were too tried to do anything but go to bed.

* * *

Next morning they met up with Kat's family. They were walking to the great hall when Faith spoke,

"I was wondering why you got the founders to marry you and not someone else" Kat smirks at her mom,

"Well mother dear that's easy. We needed someone who would be in our time also to confirm it" she starts to laugh, "When we get back in our time does that mean we'll be married for a very long time?" Tom busted out laughing,

"Leave it up to you my dear wife to think of something like that" the group started to laugh. Kat shakes her head and started humming out of the blue she reaches over and punches Faith hard in the arm, Faith glares at her future daughter, "What the hell was that for?" Kat smiles and sings, "If your happy and you know it, punch a Gryffindor" everyone busted out laughing at Faith's look. Faith shakes her head,

"Yeah your sure in the hell is my daughter" Kat looks like she was wounded,

"You had doubts?" she cracks a smile, "Never mind, believe it sister I'm all yours and Remus's kid" they smile made their way into the Great Hall.

Before Kat knew it, it was almost Christmas. They had her wedding plan it went without a problem, now was the Christmas party.

* * *

From this line to the other line was written by Zach Frost

The night of the Christmas had finally come with everyone rushing around for last minute preparation, each wanting the night to be special. Tom walked into the ballroom with Kat's arm hooked around his, both looking cool and confident, ready to take on the world. Tom was wearing a green tuxedo with a silver tie Kat was wearing a green form fitting dress with silver lace and silver high heels. There were slits on either side of the dress that ran from her mid-thigh all the way down, showing off her legs that most girls would kill for. She was also showing off her new wedding ring.

Zach and Julia came in next, not nearly as confidently or arrogantly though. Zach had an ice blue tuxedo on with a blue and red tie, while Julia had an ice blue dress with an ice necklace and a pair of ice blue high heels. Julia also had a crystal rose in her hair that had the same coloring as a red rose. That rest of the gang eventually filed in, each couple also wearing matching tuxedos and dresses. Once they were all there the crowds started to stare in awe at how handsome or beautiful they looked. The girls became the center of attention, which caused Tom, Zach, James, and Sirius to growl threateningly.

Once the crowds calmed down and when back to mingling and eating, the band and DJ started to play music. The gang decided to sit out on the dancing for now and they just talked while eating. After about an hour or two the dance floor started to clear up and the gang figured now would be as good a time to start dancing as any and so they did. They danced for hours, enjoys both each others company and being close to the ones they love. About half way through the ball, headmaster interrupts the ball to announce that there will be a election for the titles of the Winter King and Queen and for the Winter Prince and Princess. Everyone casts their vote and then go back to whatever they had been doing. The rest of the night went quickly as everyone ate, drank, talked, and danced to their hearts' content. Soon the ball was almost over and the results of the election were about to be revealed.

The Headmistress stood up and got everyone's attention, once she had it she decide to start with the prince and princess first. " The second place winners are Mr. Frost and Miss Rose! Come on up and have you a sit at the lower throne." Zach and Julia comply and head up towards the four thrones that were set up for the occasion.

"The Winter King and Queen will be Mr. and Mrs. Marvolo. Come on up and have a seat at your thrones" The two smiled mischievously as they walked up to the stage. Once they got to their thrones, Tom sat on his, but Kat decided to sit on him instead of her own throne. Tom blushes for a second and then pulls her in for a short, but passionate kiss. The crowd had mixed surprised reactions to this, some blushed and clapped, others only clapped, and the perverted ones clapped and wolf whistled.

This is the end of what Zach Frost wrote thank-you

* * *

Again they made their way to their room but was too tired to do anything but sleep. Only problem she had was Lucius, she got her Uncles and dad to help her with a prank. They watched out as she went into Lucius's room and Sprinkle grape Kool-Aid mix inside the showerhead to turn the water—and Lucius skin—purple. Than she paid a visit to the house elf in the kitchen and asked them if they could slip the blue food coloring into Lucius's milk to make it blue.

**_Xena: There we go another chapter, what is Lucius's reaction to Kat's pranks? That's going to be up to Zach to tell you_**

**_Zach: Yeah me, also today my birthday I'm 23_**

**_Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZACKY BOY...OUR BABY GROWING UP!_**

**_Faith: It's his birthday how about some reviews for it?_**

**_Julia: Just no flames_**

**_James: Yeah don't hurt his feeling on his birthday, besides we don't like flames_**

**_Sirius: Yeah flames are bad, it's like touching the stove when it's hot_**

**_(Everyone looks at Sirius) Xena: How in the Hades do you know what a stove is?_**

**_Sirius smiles evilly: Took muggle studies for awhile to piss the parents off_**

**_Xena (Rolls eyes): Should of known that!_**


	20. Lucy vs McGongall

**Disclaimer: Like always, I own nothing and no one other than Frost.**

***Means Thoughts, Bold Italic mean mental link.**

**Remember to review if you want us to update faster.**

**Writing like this means they are talking to their family in a notebook in the future**

**Warning: Lucy will be swearing a lot and will have a screaming match with McGonagall, so you've been warned. If you don't want to read that part, then skip the section between the two dotted lines**

Chapter 20: Lucy vs McGongall

All was calm and quiet the next morning at breakfast, that is until the whole castle is shaken by an ear-shattering girly screech followed by a howl of rage. "Sounds like Lucy looked in the mirror and saw our handiwork," states Sirius. Kat replies in her usual sarcastic manner, "No shit Sherlock…"

"Sherlock?", Sirius and James asks obviously confused. "Dad, if you please…", responds Kat. "Certainly dear. Sherlock is short for Sherlock Holmes, a famous fictional detective who solved cases with the help of his assistant Watson. No shit, Sherlock means that who ever it's directed at is stating the obvious," Remus answers. Kat giggles, "Thank you dad." "No problem honey," replies Remus. "Damn bookworms…," grumbles James and Sirius, which causes Kat to stick out her tongue at her uncles. She and the rest of the gang then start laughing while James and Sirius continue to mumble and look moody.

Suddenly, Lucy storms into the Great Hall. He was wearing frilly white gloves and a hood that was covering most of his face. "Mr. Malfoy! I must ask you to remove your hood. No hoods are permitted in the Great Hall," commands McGonagall. Lucy growls and replies, "Yes, Headmistress." Lucy then pulls his hood off and removes his gloves, since there is no point trying to hide it now. Everyone except for the gang gasps and then start laughing when they see that his skin is now purple and that his long pale blonde hair also had purple streaks in it.

Kat whispers to the gang, "Hey, it's Grape Ape's sister! I didn't know he had a sibling!" Once again, James and Sirius look clueless while everyone else chuckles. "Seriously? You've never heard of Grape Ape either?" Both shake their heads. "Geez, didn't you watch cartoons growing up?" Same response. "Bloody fucking hell! You guys didn't have a childhood then!"

Right about now, Lucy gets his breakfast and goes to take a sip of his milk. He then notices what color is milk is. "Why the FUCK is my FUCKING milk fucking blue!", Lucy screamed in fury. "Mr. Malfoy! Watch your language! If I hear you swear on more time today, it's weeks worth of detention for you!" McGonagall yells. Lucy struggles to calm himself down as he roughly replies, "Yes, Headmistress." "Good. Now everyone get back to enjoying your meals, shows over," orders McGonagall.

All the while, the gang was laughing their asses off. "I love being a Marauder! The streaks were a nice unexpected touch," Kat manages to breath out between laughs. "Yep, it has it's perks," Sirius states while barking out a laugh.

Lucy hears the bark and glares over at the gang. He growls out furiously, "I know you all were somehow involved in this and one day I will get you back. And Severus… What in the bloody hell are YOU, Bella, and Narcissa doing hanging out with these inferior creatures?" "These "inferior creatures" you speak of maybe crude assholes, but they are a lot more fun to be around than you ever were. I even made up with those bastards James and Sirius and am actually good friends with them now, so watch your tone, Lucy." Severus snarls at Lucy in his old tone of voice.

Lucy stares at Severus in shock for a minute or two and then screams at the top of his lungs, "YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARDS HAVE CORRUPTED MY FRIENDS AND HAVE TURNED THEM INTO FUCKING SAVAGE BEASTS LIKE YOURSELVES. You will ALL Fucking suffer before begging for me to end your pathetic lives. Just you fucking wait and see. I. Will. Get. You. All. And that includes you fucking traitors now too."

"mr malfoy! That will be quite enough! Not only did you swear after I specialificly told you not too, you also have threatened your fellow classmates with torture and death! I should expell you right now, but instead I will give you a month's detention, put you on house arrest after class hours, and remove half of slytherin's points! You cause anymore trouble, you will be gone and not even your precious father can stop me from doing it! Do I make my self clear?!", roars McGonagall, infuriated.

"WHAT!? You must be joking, professor. I AM A MOTHERFUCKING MALFOY! A MALFOY! You can't touch me!" Lucy screams in rage. "TRY ME, YOU ARROGANT SON OF A BITCH! I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHO IN THE BLOODY HELL YOUR FATHER IS OR THAT YOU ARE A BLOODY MALFOY! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I HAVE YOU SHIPPED OFF TO BLOODY AZKABAN!", McGonagall shrieks in pure fury. "AND ANYONE FOUND TRYING TO PROVOKE MALFOY WILL ALSO RECEIVE A MONTHS DETENTION!"

The gang rushes out of the hall as soon as the Headmistress calms down enough to resume her meal and head into an empty room, where they collapse to floor, laughing their asses off. "Did you see the look on the Headmistress' face when Lucy started arguing with her? It was terrifying, yet priceless!", Tom somehow manages to get out. "And his punishment is totally brutal!", laughs James. "I know it was awesome!", agrees Sirius. "Unfortunately though, that means we can't harass little Lucy anymore until this blows over or we'll suffer the a similar fate…," Faith and Kat whine together. "True, but that was so worth it though…," responds James and Sirius, still really excited.

"I would almost feel sorry for him, if he hadn't of insult my beloved Bella, and Narcissa." "Aww, I love you too, Snapey-Poo.", cooed Bella. "I know you do, my darling Bellarina," Snape replies. "That' name's not as cute is Snapey-Poo is…," pouts Bella. "I can't believe I actually married that arrogant prick in the original future…," moans Narcissa disgustedly. "Well, to be honest with ya, you guys were almost as bad before you joined us," Faith states carefully. Severus, Bella, and Narcissa all frown for a moment, then all reply at the same time, "We know, thanks for saving us from ourselves." "No problem, you're all much more enjoyable to be around now," Kat responds with a grin.

Remus then gets everyone attention and says urgently, "It's almost time for our first class to start, so we better hurry up." "He's right, we can't push our luck today, especially after that fight…", Zach agrees gravely. "Ok," everyone else replies. They then grab their bags and grab their boyfriend's or girlfriend's hand. This being done, they then run to their first class. On the way to class, Bella calls to her sister, Narcissa, "We need to find you a boyfriend since you're the only single one in our gang." "That's true I guess, especially since I dumped Lucy… Oh well, we'll worry about that later," Narcissa shouts back. "Alright," answers Bella.

The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful, other than McGonagall being crankier than usual. The rest of the week also flew by with it being December 30, the day before Tom's birthday. Tom asked the gang if they tomorrow was, and they each responded with either Saturday or the next ABA meeting. *Don't tell me my own wife and adoptive family forgot about my birthday being tomorrow.*

That night, Kat went into their bedroom in lacy green lingerie and crawled up to Tom who was laying on his back. "Feel like having some fun tonight, big boy?", Kat whispers into his ear seductively. "Sorry babe, but I'm not in the mood right now," Tom replies in a slightly agitated tone that Kat ignores while rolling away from her, onto his side. "Fine, suit your self, hon," Kat responds grumpily and decides to have some solo fun to tease him and also because she was feeling extra horny tonight.

**Zach: And another one bites the dust.**

**Lucy: WTF man, you almost got my ass expelled. WTF is wrong with you. Do you really f'in hate me that much? **

**Zach: Not really, you're just arrogant, obnoxious, and fun to pick on relentlessly.**

**Lucy: F you man, does my father need to know about this?**

**Zach: I don't give a damn about your father. Do you want me to just have you killed off and be done with you?**

**Lucy: You wouldn't, you f'in bastard.**

**McGonagall: I thought I told you to watch your mouth, you spoiled little brat?**

**Zach: Don't test us, boy.**

**James and Sirius: That was hilarious, though we would miss tormenting you if you got expelled.**

**Bella: Can you find someone to hook Narcissa up with for us, Zach?**

**Zach: I'll look into it, but it's up to Xena**

**Bella: Ok, (pouts) thanks Frosty dear.**

**Severus: Watch it Bel…**

**Zach: Please review, but no flames.**

**Narcissa: Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and make smore's.**


	21. It's my Party

**_Dis: Harry Potter isn't mine how sad I know. Anyone else is, wait that means Zach is mine (evil grin)_**

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter…._**

**_This means note book writing to people in the future_**

**_~Snake speaking~_**

**_Chapter 21 It's my Party I'll cry if I want to_**

Kat tried to get Tom into the action but he wasn't having anything to do with. She slips the blanket off herself grabbing her robe marching off to their bathroom. When she came back out she had a Slytherin sweater on with a pair of black jeans on. She glares at Tom and marches out. She was mumbling under her breathe not paying attention she ran into a road block hitting the ground, she looks up to see her Uncle Zach and her dad standing there, Remus held his hand out to help her up she took it,

"What are you doing out honey" she glares at them and shrugs. She told them about Tom's problem and Zach wraps his arm around her shoulder,

"Honey did you ever think he thinks we forgot his birthday?" her eyes widen answering his question. The men shake their head at her; "Now you know" she nods. Her dad and Uncle sat down looking up at her, her back was turned to the way she came from. *Let's see if it's easy to make them blush like in the future* she looks at them,

"Yeah but he could of joined in with me in bed, but noooo he let me do all the work" they started to blush like she knew they would. "The best part of our sex life is when he show's me his big…" what she was going to say was cut off by a hand covering her mouth, she turns around to see her husband standing there blushing like her family,

"Honey all I was going to say is how big you're…." Again Tom's hand was over her mouth, she licks the hand making him jerk it away from her mouth,

"wand is" Tom gives her a 'yeah right' look. She only smiles at him,

"What are you doing here Mr. Riddle?" he looks at her,

"Came to make sure my wife wasn't too mad at me" she shakes her head,

"Nah I'm good, let's go to bed and leave these two old geezers alone" they started to walk away she stops and looks back, "Remember no bending in the hallways" she grabs Tom's hand and starts to run before they could jinx her.

Christmas came and went; Tom was sulking in the library he couldn't believe that his wife and her family forgot about his birthday. Kat came into the library like a tornado running towards him, she sits down giving him a long deep kiss, "hey sexy, want to go for a walk?" he nods his head. They were walking and she was talking about something, she bumps into him knocking him into an unused room. When he got into the room an yell of "SURPRIZE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOM" had his eyes open wide. There stood Faith and Remus, Sirius and Shelly, Zach and Julie, and some other people. He felt his wife wrapping her arms around him she whispers into his ear, "Happy birthday honey" he turns giving her a long deep kiss. Clapping had them jumping apart, "LET'S PARTY" the music starts up everyone started dancing.

After the cake and ice cream they started to bring his presents to him, Kat's was the last one, he opens it to see a small snake inside,

**_~Hello beautiful, what's your name?~_**

The snake just looks at him with shock, if a snake could show shock,

**_~A speaker, I have no name, you may name me~_** Tom looks at her thinking, he smiles at her,

**_~How about Nagini?~ ~I like that~ ~Nagini it is then~_**

Tom looks around his friends and family,

"Her name is Nagini" Faith's and everyone's mouth's drops but didn't say anything. The last slow dance started, she was dancing with Tom, he started to make out, she steps back,

"Remember Mr. Riddle the other night? You didn't want anything to do with me" Tom's mouth drops open,

"You can't be serious?" She shakes her head no and points to her Uncle, "That's Sirius, I'm you wife Katlynn are you getting slow in your old age?" Tom growls bringing her closer to him, she laughs as the music dies off. With a wave of her hand everything was cleaned up, they made their way to their room where they continued parting with a night of passion.

Next day Kat woke up before her husband, she wanted to get Bumble Bee out of the way so her and her husband can get back to their own time, she gently kisses him getting out of bed. She took a shower dressed in jeans and a plain white shirt; she looks at her sleeping husband than walks out leaving a note saying she was going to the Great hall for breakfast.

She was almost done when her husband came in, she looks up smiles. Tom sat down by her grabbing something from her plate, she growls like Avalanche, Tom just smirks at her eating her toast, she shakes her head,

"You're lucky I love you"

"I know" he leans over kisses her, "So what's your plan for the Bumble bee? How are you planning to kill him?" she smiles finishes eating her breakfast. She looks around and sees her family sitting at their table, she leans over to whisper in his ear,

"The Dork must die, I see into his future" she locks eyes with her dad, than looks at the rest of the family and continues,

"I see that he dies from…" she lets a sexy growl out making sure she breathes into his ear, she felt him shiver and smiles more "….by lemon drops" Tom spits out his water he was drinking, her family looks over with raised eyebrows with a 'what the hell is going on' look on their face.

* * *

**_Xena: Another page done, Zach going have to write about the reaction of the lemon drops_**

**_Tom: You could of killed me with water saying that as I was drinking (looks at Kat with a love look on his handsome face) thanks for the birthday gift, the before and after._**

**_Kat: Your welcome sexy_**

**_Lily: That's all folks, remember_**

**_Remus: Reviews_**

**_Sirius: Will be_**

**_James: Nice, but no_**

**_Snape: Flames, you're not be so you can't be mean and_**

**_Everyone: XENA DOESN'T LIKE FLAMES_**


End file.
